


Loud Minds

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Sufrimiento, Violencia, asesinato, ezquizofrenia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: algunas mentes tienen un scratch que puede resultar muy peligroso pero, ¿por qué y hasta qué grado?.





	1. En un principio, el caos.

Lenore Loud, 16 años, segunda de once hijos, estatura media, tez blanca, pelo rubio cenizo, ojos grandes, azules, señas particulares, algo distraída, y aquí es donde el bolígrafo se hunde hasta romper el papel, 

.-no soy algo distraída... no soy distraída, ¡NO SOY TONTA!....-

Leni se soba las sienes mientras respira despacio y piensa

.-odio estas presentaciones, siempre hay que mentir, siempre con la máscara de niña buena, de niña tonta, de rubia promedio y estúpida... ¡yo no soy así!....-

Nadie salvo sus padres y su hermana mayor Lori saben de su problema, esa bipolaridad rayando en esquizofrenia que la tortura, vivir medicada no sería tan malo si no fuera por los episodios, por la condescendencia con que la tratan casi siempre sus hermanos y por las cada vez más frecuentes pesadillas que la atormentan; por eso no puede conducir o tener un trabajo como Lori o hacer música como Luna, no puede hacer deportes como Lynn por la presión que conlleva la competencia, se ha sentido atraída al "lado obscuro" como Lucy pero teme perderse en el abismo, se sabe tan inteligente como Lisa pero no controla su mente, y de sus otros hermanos ni hablar, siente que Luan se desperdicia con su tonta comedia y eso la crispa, no entiende mucho a Lana y su amor por los animales pero odia a Lola y si estúpido egocentrismo, la única aceptada tal cual es Lily aunque teme dañarla en un impulso, ella y su único hermano varón, Lincoln, son su refugio y aunque él a veces se porta como las demás generalmente es cariñoso, paciente y comprensivo, pero ahí empieza la otra parte que tortura su mente constantemente, de pronto se ha sorprendido perdida en ideas "románticas", por llamarlas de alguna forma, con él, con su hermano, piensa que tal vez sea porque es el único hombre que conoce, además de su padre, que no se burla o quiere aprovecharse de ella, él la acepta como es, y aunque no sabe de su padecimiento, la ayuda y la consuela siempre, sabe que sentir eso es malo, pero no puede evitarlo, de modo que así está, atrapada entre el miedo a enloquecer o el miedo a saltar sobre su hermano.

Esta es la vida de Leni Loud, o al menos así era hasta esa noche en que la pesadilla fue mucho más vívida y horripilante que otras, ya antes había despertado con un grito agudo y corto, agitada y bañada en un sudor frío que sentía le calaba hasta el alma y hacia que Lori se levantara siempre dispuesta a ayudar a su hermana a lidiar con esos horrores nocturnos, pero ahora era diferente, ahora no era lo visto sino lo sentido, lo terriblemente real que eran ahora las garras que la atenazaban mientras la sangre suya y de otros la bañaban ahogándola, el tener la certeza de la muerte sin morir, continuamente y sin descanso, de estar rodeada de muerte y al final ahí, en el fondo, empezar a encontrarle un gusto, no era posible seguir en ese infierno sin perder la razón; Leni despertó gritando enloquecida mientras Lori luchaba por calmarla abrazándola, sus alaridos despertaron y llenaron de temor a sus hermanos quienes no se explicaban que podía hacer que su hermana berreara de esa forma, todos corrieron a la primera puerta del pasillo, a donde llegaron primero Luna y Luan quienes ayudaron a Lori a sujetarla mientras Rita, la madre, le hablaba suavemente con la voz quebrada por la preocupación y Lynn Sr. el padre contiene a duras penas a sus demás hijos que intentaban ver que sucedía, Leni se calmó al darse cuenta de que al fin había despertado y que estaba rodeada de su familia, mientras su padre sacaba a los pequeños de aquella habitación y los llevaba a sus respectivos cuartos, Rita abrazaba a su hija sollozando muy bajito, Leni entendía que había pasado algo terrible no solo fuera sino dentro de ella pero tenía miedo de hablar así que empezó a llorar también, las otras la hubieran seguido de no ser porque el padre regresó y las miró con todo el amor pero con toda la fuerza que un padre debe hacerlo en esos momentos, cerró la puerta y empezó a hablar con ellas.

.-hijas, por años hemos tratado de preocuparlas lo menos posible con el padecimiento de Leni, creo que hicimos mal en ocultarlo de ustedes, pero desgraciadamente ha empeorado estos últimos meses y es cada vez más difícil controlarlo, no quisiéramos cargarles esta responsabilidad pero creo que no tenemos otra salida, necesitamos que nos ayuden con esto, su hermana sufre de Esquizofrenia, la cual creíamos era de tipo leve pero ha ido creciendo, durante varios años pudimos estar sin problemas graves, por eso es que solo nosotros y Lori, quien ha cargado con esto desde su niñez, sabíamos qué sucedía, pero ahora vemos que no es posible ni bueno que ustedes no lo sepan, tal vez no todos, pero sí las más grandes así que....-

Una voz temblorosa interrumpe al padre

.- Leni no va a volverse loca, ¿o sí?.-

Todos voltean asombrados para ver quién habla y las miradas se fijan en una cabeza peliblanca que asoma por debajo de la cama de Lori, Lincoln sale asustado y con los ojos llorosos, cree entender lo que sucede, tantas veces que ha escuchado y leído los folletos de la psicóloga de su amigo Clyde le dan una idea más o menos cercana a esto que se le descubre, Lynn Sr. Lo abraza y lo reprende apenas

.- ¡Lincoln!, n-no deberías estar aquí, eres muy pequeño todavía para enfrentar esto.-

.- no, no lo soy, tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a mi hermana y lo haré.-

Lincoln se escucha determinado y no habrá poder humano que lo saque de ahí, de modo que el padre continua

.- está bien, como les decía, al parecer esta es una etapa de transición, el médico le cambió la medicina por una más suave para el organismo pero al parecer el cambio no lo ha sido tanto, solo necesitamos que nos ayuden a cuidar a Leni por las noches y si la ven extraña o mareada la vigilen de cerca.-

Los tres asienten mientras el padre continua

.-quien más se los va a agradecer es Lori, ella ha tenido que hacer esto casi doce años ya.-

Lori agradece con cara de fatiga

.-gracias hermanos, la verdad me preocupaba demasiado no poder controlarla yo sola, ahora se que puedo contar con ustedes pero, no sé, Lincoln creo que aún eres pequeño para esto y....-

.-¡NO! ....-

Lincoln calla cuando su madre le indica que Leni duerme, agotada por la terrible pesadilla que tuvo antes y continua en voz baja

.-...dije que iba a hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a Leni, no quiero que le pase nada....-

El chico solloza y Rita le dice

.-no te preocupes hijo, yo sé que serás de gran ayuda.-

Luna y Luan asienten mientras la primera dice

.-Lincoln tiene la misma capacidad que mamá para calmar a Leni, yo confío en él.-

.-está bien.-

Dice el padre, ya no hay más que decir, han arreglado que Luna y Luan se alternen cada noche para ayudar a Lori y Lincoln hará la vigilancia de día, su hermana duerme tranquila y ellos se retiran, solo Rita se queda a dormir ahí para velar a su hija.


	2. El hilo roto

Leni despierta un poco antes de que el despertador suene, tiene un recuerdo borroso del episodio de la noche anterior y la pesadilla que la atormentaba, se siente mal, no cansada o enferma, es algo distinto que la consume, es depresión, rabia, impotencia, hartazgo, hay tantas cosas que la confunden y la abruman, al levantarse siente un mareo que casi la hace caer, escucha un zumbido dentro de su cabeza pero es algo tan común que decide ignorarlo, se viste mecánicamente mientras Lori despierta y la saluda bostezando

.-hola hermanita ¿Cómo dormiste?.-

No recibe respuesta así que va al baño pensando en que Leni seguramente aún tiene sueño pues no ha ido a ganar el baño a pesar de que fue la primera en despertar, fuera de su habitación se escucha el creciente ruido cotidiano de esta casa, es un poco más leve de lo común ya que todos recuerdan el incidente nocturno y mientras van saliendo de sus habitaciones las más chicas cuchichean sobre eso, Luna y Luan solo miran a Lori en silencio con miradas interrogantes y se tranquilizan cuando ella sonríe y asiente, el único que parece afectado es Lincoln quien tiene unas poco discretas ojeras y el semblante algo pálido, se nota que apenas y durmió y su hermana mayor se pregunta si en verdad podrá con la responsabilidad que le han asignado, todos pasan al baño y al final Leni sale de su cuarto y entra al baño, se moja la cara, se cepilla apenas el cabello para acomodarlo, se sienta en la taza y orina dolorosa e interminablemente, esto es lo peor del medicamento pero no hay forma de saltarlo, el zumbido se ha vuelto más fuerte y molesto, ella sabe que en cuanto tome sus píldoras irá bajando hasta desaparecer así que se apura, se lava las manos con prisa y sale del baño con rumbo a la cocina para desayunar y quitarse el sonido que la incomoda tanto, los menores están con el ruido de siempre pero las mayores la saludan e intentan que los demás bajen la voz, Lola protesta

.- ¿por qué me molestas Lincoln? Yo no tengo la culpa de que la señorita "pesadillas" nos haya despertado a media noche, mi sueño de belle... ¡AUCH!.-

Una patada por debajo de la mesa la hace callar, los ojos de su hermano la desarman de inmediato, no recuerda una mirada así desde lo de la apuesta o el incidente de Ronnie Ann, así que solo se voltea enojada y sigue desayunando, Leni ha escuchado todo desde la otra mesa, maldita niña presumida, ¿desde cuándo hay que doblarse ante sus caprichos estúpidos? Por lo menos lana no es así, si no ya habría pasado algo terrible; ya le han dado su medicamento pero el zumbido no cesa, por el contrario, ha aumentado y Leni tiene problemas para disimular su molestia, Lynn se acerca y le da un golpe en la cabeza mientras le grita

.- no te pierdas lenta, ¡dah!.-

Con el golpe algo hizo click dentro de la cabeza de Leni, pero de repente se da cuenta de que el zumbido ha desaparecido, la luz que entra por las ventanas empieza a parecerle demasiado fuerte y se talla los ojos mientras escucha en el fondo como Lynn es regañada por sus otras hermanas, Leni se levanta como impulsada por un resorte, tiene las pupilas al mínimo pero se siente bien, demasiado bien, los hermanos de la mesa de los mayores la miran muy extrañados y Lori hace una mueca de extrañeza cuando escucha a su hermana decir

.- Es una buena idea Harriet.-

Sale del comedor y sube las escaleras con una tonadilla en la boca, Lori está a punto de seguirla cuando Lucy se le aparece de improviso

.-¡¡AAAAHH!! ¡lucy vas a matarme de un susto.-

.-*Sigh*, perdón pero escuche el nombre de Harriet y quise venir a ver si era cierto.-

.-Si, Leni dijo, literal, "es una buena idea Harriet".-

Lucy toma de la mano a Lori y la lleva hacia las escaleras mientras le dice

.-No, las ideas de la bisabuela Harriet no son las más seguras de poner en práctica, ¿recuerdas lo del libro de brujería?.-

.-¿Pe-pero eso que tiene que ver con Leni?.-

.-No lo sé, tú dímelo.-

Ambas corren hacia arriba y se encuentran con Leni, quien baja sonriente con una bolsa deportiva de lona colgando del hombro

.- Equipo de tenis, de pronto me dieron ganas de hacer ejercicio saliendo de la escuela.-

Lori está algo extrañada pero se tranquiliza y la sigue escaleras abajo, Lucy en cambio corre a su cuarto y trata de establecer contacto con la bisabuela Harriet, no lo logra y escucha el grito de su hermana mayor apurándolos para ir a clases, todos suben en vanzilla y se encaminan para ser llevados a sus respectivas escuelas, todos van más o menos tranquilos salvo Lola, que aún está algo molesta por el regaño de su hermano, el mismo Lincoln, que vigila de reojo a Leni como es su deber y Lucy, muy intranquila por la mención de la bisabuela Harriet, los menores son los primeros en ser dejados en la "primaria" y de ahí los demás se van a la "preparatoria", Leni va extrañamente tranquila y tarareando una canción que Luna no logra reconocer, por lo demás no habrá problemas al llegar a la escuela.

El día pasa tranquilo y Lori piensa que no tendrán problemas, en un receso ella está con sus amigas en una mesa fuera de la cafetería cuando se escuchan gritos lejanos

.-¡¡DANG IT!!.-

En la azotea del edificio principal, Leni Loud, la rubia tonta de quien todos se burlaban ha fallado al querer matar a uno de los jugadores del equipo de football que intentó propasarse en una fiesta, ella tiene en las manos un viejo rifle de tiro que encontró desarmado en una caja en el ático de su casa cuando estaban castigados limpiándolo, no recuerda bien cuando aprendió a armarlo o cuando lo limpió hasta dejarlo operacional, pero si sabe que no practicó lo suficiente como para que sus tiros fueran letales, por lo pronto ese chico no volverá a correr, gira buscando a la siguiente víctima, suena el segundo disparo y una chica cae fulminada con el pecho perforado, esta vez no ha fallado y la bully quien la atormentó hasta que Lori la golpeara ya no se levantará más, recorre con la vista el patio de la escuela como halcón que busca a su presa, abajo todo es confusión y caos, muchos corren sin dirección fija y no aciertan a esconderse cuando suena el tercer disparo, una cabeza revienta como una sandía regando restos grises y rojos por todas partes, otro jugador de football ya no volverá a vestir el uniforme de la escuela, Leni sigue buscando y su vista mortífera va encontrando uno a uno a esos que intentaron violarla en una desastrosa noche de fiesta, los 5 han caído y el rifle enmudece, todos se arrastran por el lugar sin saber qué hacer, mientras tanto, sirenas se escuchan por la calle, un equipo SWAT llega a toda velocidad, y los policías especializados en ataques terroristas se despliegan por el campus, mientras tanto Lori ha logrado llegar al edificio con un terrible presentimiento en la mente, en el primer piso, en la escalera, se encuentra a su hermana, caída de bruces, tiene una vía enorme en el lado derecho de la cabeza por la que sale sangre en gran cantidad, esta semiinconsciente y no para de decir

.-no Harriet, no ha terminado bien.-

Lori la toma en sus brazos llorando y le tapa la boca, Leni abre los ojos para mirarla y le sonríe, le dice

.-no te preocupes, ya no me duele la cabeza.-

Y se desmaya, en un momento llegan los policías y la ayudan a bajar a Leni al patio donde una ambulancia la lleva al hospital.

Mientras algunos elementos del grupo SWAT intentan llevarse a quienes siguen parapetados tras árboles y setos, el grupo que entró al edificio ha llegado para encontrar la obra terminada, tras el tope de concreto que al frente tiene el reloj y la bandera, está el cadáver de un hombre de mediana edad, de traje y con la cabeza destrozada por un tiro y un obsoleto rifle de tiro entre las piernas, las averiguaciones de la policía serán rápidas y sin demasiados problemas, este hombre era un maestro que tenía fama de acosar alumnas, al enterarse de que una alumna preparaba una denuncia más allá de la escuela se vuelve loco, se arma, sube a matar gente y al ver que la policía llega se suicida, asunto concluido y carpetazo.  
......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ("The ballad of Charles Whitman" la canción que Leni tarareaba y que es el caso en el que está basado mayormente este capítulo)


	3. Secuelas

Al llegar Leni al hospital ya hay una legión Loud esperándola, entran los papás con el médico mientras ella es ingresada de urgencia al quirófano, afuera quedan una Lori bañada en sangre y sus otros 9 hermanos, Luna y Luan se acercan a su hermana mayor preguntando qué pasó, Lori les cuenta lo que ella sabe, el escándalo, los disparos, los muertos y a su hermana con un espantoso tajo en la cabeza, Lincoln apenas puede aguantar el llanto que embarga a las demás pues su preocupación está en otra cuestión, si Leni está mal de la cabeza ¿acaso ese golpe no la puede poner peor?, se acerca a Lori para preguntarle pero el que sus hermanas menores estén cerca de ella lo frena, pasan algunas horas en la zozobra de no saber nada de su hermana, algunas de las pequeñas se han dormido y los demás están cansados, de pronto, Lynn Sr. Sale del consultorio del doctor, se le ve demacrado pero más tranquilo, Leni está fuera de peligro, a pesar de la pérdida de sangre no hubo demasiadas complicaciones y ya la han suturado, la pasarán a terapia intensiva pero no estará mucho tiempo ahí y en cuanto pase a habitación podrán verla, de todas formas se le harán estudios, para ver si no hay una lesión, mamá se quedará con ella mientras papá lleva a sus hijos a comer y a la casa, después regresará al hospital y mamá irá a la casa, todos asienten, y salen rumbo al estacionamiento, ahí todos suben a vanzilla en silencio; el camino a la casa se antoja eterno y mientras un silencio pesado los envuelve, al llegar a la casa Lincoln busca estar a solas con Lori para externarle la duda que no lo ha dejado en paz desde que llegaron al hospital, el momento será cuando ella esté a punto de entrar al baño para quitarse la sangre de su hermana, Lincoln la llama en voz baja

.-L-Lori, necesito preguntarte algo, es rápido no te quitaré mucho tiempo....-

Ella está muy cansada como para oponerse, de modo que solo asiente y se detiene junto a la puerta del baño para escuchar a su hermano, este está muy nervioso, no quiere ser escuchado y baja mucho la voz pero habla claramente

.-Hermana, la herida de Leni era muy grave ¿verdad?, si es en la cabeza ¿no crees que le afectará a su enfermedad?.-

Esto último dicho casi entre sollozos, Lori respinga ante está idea que no le había pasado por la mente, ¿qué va a pasar con la torturada mente de Leni después de ese golpe, de esa herida brutal que le hizo el asesino? Lori solo acierta a calmar a su hermano con frases que a él no le suenan muy convincentes

.-Hay que esperar a que los médicos la vean Linky, no sabemos si tendrá algo que ver con ello, estoy segura que papá y mamá estarán pendientes de ello.-

Lincoln se va poco convencido mientras Lori entra al baño, con la duda sembrada por su hermano, taladrándole la mente, ¿será posible que Leni acabe demente?, ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias reales de este golpe tan terrible?, no tendrá tampoco demasiado tiempo para pensar, recuerda que tiene bocas que alimentar, de modo que se baña rápidamente y se viste aún más rápido para cumplir con su deber de hermana mayor pero al bajar se encuentra con que Luna y Luan se han encargado de la comida de casi todos, solo ella y Luna no han comido y los demás comen en silencio y desganadamente unos emparedados, pasará el día con niñas dormidas, suspiros y silencios, Lincoln está todo el tiempo con la pregunta que formulara y que no lo deja en paz, en la noche llega mamá del hospital con la noticia de que Leni está bien, al hacerle una resonancia craneana se han revelado dos cosas, Leni tiene una fisura craneal, solo una grieta y no una fractura como se temía, y lo siguiente solo lo comentará con los que saben del mal de su hija, tiene un "tumor" en la base del cerebro, una pequeña bolita blanca que presiona contra el tallo espinal y que, según les dijo el neurólogo, puede ser el origen de esa "esquizofrenia" que tanto a torturado a Leni desde siempre, no es operable pero ahora que se ha descubierto puede ser tratada con químicos, laser o algún otro método no invasivo, esto llena de alegría a las Louds mayores y Lincoln empieza a respirar tranquilo, su hermana estará bien, va a recuperarse después de todo.

Leni llega a casa después de una semana en el hospital y de haber empezado un tratamiento para deshacerse del tumor que no es tal, los médicos han concluido que es un depósito calcáreo, una calcificación que se dio al azar, durante su niñez temprana y que comenzó a afectarla cuando empezó a desarrollarse intelectualmente, todos esperan con ansia la llegada de su hermana, se ha preparado una pequeña celebración donde cada quien ha puesto su granito de arena, al llegar vanzilla, todos corren a la puerta alborozados pero lo que ven los desconcierta, esa chica que viene caminando por el jardín frontal es y no es Leni, trae el cabello corto y un parche a un lado de la cabeza, se le ve el semblante triste y se mueve despacio, como no queriendo romperse, se diría que no sabe dónde está, pero al ver a sus hermanos, se sonríe y aumenta un poco la velocidad mientras abre los brazos y todos se abalanzan sobre ella, Rita y Lynn Sr. de inmediato empiezan a quitar a sus hijos de encima mientras los regañan indicando lo malo que puede ser para su hermana mayor el recibir semejante trato recién salida del hospital, los que quedan se apartan de inmediato mientras Leni ríe y solloza al mismo tiempo, está muy contenta de regresar y encontrarse con todos pero está más contenta aún de sentirse libre de todo el malestar que tenía dentro, de esa sensación de no poder pertenecer a esta familia bulliciosa y alegre, finalmente todos entran y celebran el regreso de la rubia.

Después de comer, algunas hermanas menores van a entretenerse en otras cuestiones, en la sala solo quedarán los padres, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln y Lisa, quien está analizando todo desde un punto de vista científico, Lori empieza preguntando qué pasó con el pelo de Leni

.-¿...y tenían que cortarlo todo?.-

Leni responde con una sonrisa triste

.-Sí, el doctor me dijo que era necesario para que no hubiera ningún riesgo de una infección, de todas formas la cicatriz estará tapada cuando el pelo crezca y no se notará.-

Todo esto dicho de la forma más natural y sin equivocaciones, lo cual deja a los presentes asombrados, ya que no esperarían que la Leni de antes entendiera o recordara todo esto, Lisa empieza con anotaciones mientras mira y escucha a su hermana mayor

.-además de que empecé el tratamiento para deshacerme del corpúsculo que me hacía tener esos arranques de esquizofrenia que siempre fueron tan molestos para todos.-

Lisa sigue anotando mientras Lynn Sr. Le hace un gesto a Leni para que no mencione este punto pues Lisa está presente, a lo cual la pequeña genio responde

.-unidad paterna, shupongo que sería shorpreshivo que te comunicara que soshpechaba, aunque no estaba shegura, del padeshimiento que mi consanguínea mayor shufría, pero ahora noto que ella ha mejorado shushtancialmente su "dicshión" y capacidad retentiva, lo cual me parece positivo pero, hasta shierto punto desconshertante.-

Ante la cara de interrogación total de todos, Lisa hará la consabida rutina de traducir, más Leni se adelanta al decir

.- Lisa quiere decir que ella creía saber que algo me pasaba pero no podía comprobarlo, que se dio cuenta de que hablo mejor y tengo mejor memoria y se siente contenta aunque sorprendida, gracias Lis-sis.-

Leni y Luan ríen con la rima final mientras los demás se miran los unos a los otros y Lisa se queda con el dedo índice levantado y la boca abierta, el que Leni entienda y pueda hacer sencillo y entendible para los demás lo que expresó la sorprende en realidad, así que sigue tomando notas mientras la plática sigue

.-Y, entonces Leni, ¿ya entiendes mis chistes? ¡Te podrás reír de ahora en adelante?.-

Es Luan la que pregunta y recibe una respuesta que no le parece del todo graciosa pero que si arranca algunas sonrisas al grupo

.-Solo si la calidad supera la cantidad, Luani ¿entiendes?.-

Leni se siente tan bien al poder bromear con ella, antes no entendía o no podía manejar el humor de su hermana que le parecía simplón y hasta tedioso, al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Luan se disculpa

.-Lo siento Luan no quería burlarme de ti.-

Luan suelta entonces una carcajada enorme y abraza a su hermana mayor

.-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Esto será genial! Ahora podremos hacer shows de comedia con papá, imagínate, "el trío ruidoso" comediantes ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿entiendes?....-

Aparte del padre, pocos están convencidos de lo buena que pueda ser esa idea pero el ver a Leni riendo y estando tranquila es más que suficiente, Luna ataca de pronto

.-¿Qué me dices de tu lado melódico sis?.-

Leni se vuelve hacia ella y le dice

.-justo estaba pensando que, en cuanto pueda salir, vayamos a un concierto de lo que tú quieras "sissy"...-

La sola mención de esa última palabra, hace que la roquera se ruborice primero y la vea con extrañeza después, todos se miran con incomodidad entre ellos mientras Rita y Lynn Sr. Parecen no entender que pasa, Leni en realidad no quería decirle "sissy" a su hermana, la palabra "sister" se le atoró en el momento menos oportuno pero antes de que Luna pueda decir algo Leni ataja

.- perdón hermana, tengo la lengua algo pastosa por las medicinas y no he tomado agua.-

Todo esto mientras le toma la mano, se la aprieta suavemente, le sonríe y le guiña un ojo, luna entiende que no fue una alusión a su relación con Sam y se tranquiliza, aunque el rubor no desaparece de sus mejillas, Lincoln se levanta rápidamente y va a la cocina por un vaso con agua para su hermana, los padres acaban la plática diciéndole a todos que posiblemente Leni este algo cansada y necesite dormir un poco, Lori tendrá el honor de llevar a su hermana al dormitorio, ya en este, Lori le pregunta algo que no se atrevió en la sala con sus padres o hermanos presentes

.-Leni, hermana, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ese día en la escuela?.-

Por un momento Leni se queda en silencio, está acostada boca arriba disfrutando de su cama por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez años, de modo que se levanta un poco para ver a Lori, quien está sentada cerca de sus piernas y la mira preocupada, Leni se vuelve sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a su hermana mientras le responde

.-N-no mucho, solo al Sr. Jackson con el rifle y que me golpeó con él, l-la verdad no quiero pensar en eso, perdona Hermanita pero estoy algo cansada, voy a dormir.-

Lori se levanta y sale de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido, Leni se cree sola y sonríe mientras cierra los ojos, pero alguien ha escuchado todo y ha visto esa sonrisa que no parece de tranquilidad sino de satisfacción, Lucy ha presenciado todo desde la ventila del aire acondicionado y se retira mientras susurra para sí misma

.-Harriet no ha tenido nada que ver en esto.-


	4. Tras la máscara

Los días pasan en la casa Loud con la familia estando más tranquila y viendo a Leni como a un nuevo ser que ha reemplazado a su antigua hermana, está siempre alegre, siempre activa y después de haber regresado a la escuela, siempre estudiosa, el cambio ha sido casi mágico, el vínculo con Lori se ha estrechado más y en los momentos en los que esta no habita metida en el celular diciéndose arrumacos con Bobby no hay mejor ocupación que estar con su compañera de habitación, con la que puede hablar de todo sin que tenga que corregir o recordarle hasta lo más básico; Luna ha encontrado a una voz hermosa y potente que la acompaña en sus composiciones y que aprende a tocar la guitarra con celeridad pasmosa; Luan tiene una fuente inagotable e ingeniosa de temas para hacer chistes y rutinas cómicas que seguramente les abrirán las puertas de la fama algún día; Lynn está más que feliz de que Leni pueda practicar algunos ejercicios con ella, aunque su hermana mayor prefiera hacer yoga o los tan ochenteros aerobics puede hablar con ella de casi cualquier deporte y tiene una aficionada segura a sus varios encuentros atléticos; Lucy está algo reticente a la nueva hermana pero también agradece ese súbito interés en las lecturas macabras y se sorprende de que Leni pueda incluso recomendarle libros de horror que no conocía; las gemelas se pelean ahora por su hermana mayor, quien les inventa historias de hadas y princesas para jugar o es capaz de hacer enormes fuertes de cojines para defenderlo de un dragón echo de cobijas que ella misma armó en minutos, también puede decirle a Lana datos enciclopédicos sobre sus mascotas y le da sugerencias sobre como alimentarlos y cuidarlos mejor; Lisa ha encontrado a una asistente más que capaz para todo tipo de experimentos y aunque le dejó en claro de forma muy amenazadora que ni se le ocurriera intentar usarla como conejillo de indias, está demasiado interesada en aprender lo cada vez menos que su hermana menor pueda enseñarle, Leni absorbe todo conocimiento como esponja e incluso Lisa teme que pueda igualarla o hasta desbancarla en cuanto a genialidad; para Lily la cosa no ha cambiado mucho, Leni se acerca mucho más confiada a ella y siempre está al pendiente de sus necesidades tanto físicas como afectivas; el único que no tiene demasiado que decir a favor de Leni es Lincoln, Leni le habla y es cariñosa como de costumbre, y aunque se interesa en sus cosas, no deja de tener mucho más en común con sus hermanas que con él, pero de todas formas el peliblanco está contento de que su hermana no solo haya regresado sino que sea ya la sobresaliente hija Loud, ahora hay dos Louds para que sus demás hermanas compartan actividades y hay más tiempo para comics, videojuegos y hacer el vago, como su edad lo amerita.  
En medio de esta alegría casi tribal, Rita se da cuenta que Leni ha dejado un poco de lado la costura y que, si bien sigue haciendo ropa e incluso se ha encargado del guardarropa de Lola para sus concursos sin problemas y hasta con éxitos como el que ahora su pequeña hermana vaya incluso a sus primeros certámenes estatales y los gane, pasa sus momentos libres frente a un escritorio que se llena de a poco con todo tipo de reglas y escuadras, libros de diseño de todo tipo, de arquitectura, de dibujo en todas sus modalidades y que aunque pasa incluso horas inclinada sobre este, nadie sabe realmente en que trabaja, todos sus dibujos y planos están en un baúl con triple llave bajo su cama o en una lap top que tiene un encriptado que tuvo a bien ser obtenido por Lisa de alguno de sus contactos de la NASA y que, curiosamente, Leni recombinó hasta que ni siquiera su obtentora original fue capaz de desencriptar; Lori, quien es la única que puede ver algunas cosas al pasar, dice no entender todo lo que está plasmado en esos documentos, Leni está despierta todo el tiempo, alegre y dispuesta, en la escuela se ha vuelto muy popular ya que, aunada a una belleza que ya tenía y que reforzó con ejercicio y simpatía, también se ha vuelto activista de todas las causas sociales que considera nobles, entró al consejo escolar dentro del cual hace sugerencias de mejoras constantemente e incluso el rector de la misma escucha sus consejos en casi todos los temas, ha desbancado a Carol Pingrey como la segura reina de la belleza y, con sus consejos, hasta Lori ya está por encima de quien antes fuera odiada rival de las Loud pero ahora es una amiga más, la única nube que podría tener ese sol radiante de rubio pelo que, mientras está corto ha adoptado un estilo a lo Marilyn Monroe, es su desdén hacia a los hombres en general y su desprecio a quienes la vieron mal en el pasado por lo que creían era lentitud o hasta idiotez, aquí es donde toda esa seguridad vacila, donde la máscara de esa mujer ahora ideal pesa como si fuera de plomo, Leni Loud sigue teniendo secretos torturantes que quisiera hubieran sido disueltos junto con el tumor que de a poco va desapareciendo, en realidad recuerda toda su vida pasada y trata de no pensar en ella. De mantenerse ocupada en todo lo que su enormísima capacidad mental le da ahora y es lo que intenta, no pensar en Leni la tonta, Leni la rubia cliché, la retrasada de la familia, el enigma escolar, el seguro acostón que algunos malditos que ahora han muerto creyeron que era esta chica, quien una noche asistió sin compañía alguna a la fiesta en casa del capitán del equipo de futbol americano, donde intentaron emborracharla y violarla y de donde su esquizofrenia y un ataque de furia la sacaron con la ropa rasgada pero aun siendo virgen, evento que hizo más pesado ir a la escuela y que los mismos cobardes que intentaron propasarse hicieran correr un rumor que afortunadamente no fructificó, de que era una chica fácil que era blanco seguro de quien pudiera darle dos tragos de alcohol, tal vez porque todo la creían tan tonta que nadie concebía siquiera la idea de que pudiera encontrarle el orificio a una botella de cerveza, ese pasado de estupidez involuntaria era el demonio que torturaba ahora a esta chica, y será justo el círculo más cercano a ella y en quienes confía casi ciegamente, su familia, donde pasará el evento que definirá su tranquilidad o su infierno, más específicamente, de sus hermanas más singulares, Lucy y Lisa y del único varón en quien confía y a quien siente que le debe por no haberse acercado a él ahora con su nueva personalidad y vida.  
Lo primero que Leni dio a conocer de su trabajo como neo-diseñadora fue una línea de modas infantil que Lola modeló sobre la pasarela y que empezó a cimentar esa carrera que Rita creía abandonada, después sorprendió a la ciudad al proponer y lograr del ayuntamiento que una parte del parque se dedicara a la memoria de los caídos en el ataque escolar al mismo tiempo que propuso tanto un pequeño monumento para el parque como una placa alusiva para la escuela, que ella había diseñado y que se autorizaron sin problemas, así se rendía homenaje a esos “chicos inocentes que cayeron víctimas de una persona despreciable y que seguramente estaría expiando sus culpas en el infierno” según palabras de la propia Leni en el discurso de develación del memorial en honor de los antes mencionados en la explanada escolar, toda la familia Loud asistió al evento no solo porque Leni era quien daba un discurso por ser la diseñadora de la placa conmemorativa en cuestión sino porque ella y un chico eran los sobrevivientes de la agresión del desequilibrado maestro, el otro chico estaba demasiado traumado como para hablar, ya que su brillante carrera deportiva había sido truncada y ahora solo aspiraba a poder entrar a alguna universidad de baja categoría, Leni lo trató con demasiada condescendencia, casi con lástima, algo raro en ella, y eso prendió un foco en una de sus hermanas, Lucy Loud miró extrañada ese trato tan fuera de lugar en su hermana y estuvo al pendiente de cada palabra del discurso, la entonación, la pronunciación y cada palabra estaban armadas correctamente, todo estaba meticulosamente construido para que esa pieza de oratoria emocionara y fuera aclamada, Lucy empezaba a pensar que esto era algo planeado, todo estaba demasiado bien, incluso las lágrimas y la voz que se quebraba por momentos al recordar los terribles eventos de esa mañana que “acabaron con la vida de cuatro chicos y una chica, que casi le cuestan la vida a otros dos, y que harían que para siempre hubiera una herida abierta y sangrante en el corazón y la memoria de Royal Woods”, de nuevo en palabras de esta chica que se diría había renacido de esa traumática tragedia para volverse el portavoz de todo lo positivo y hermoso, de todo lo bueno que la vida podía ofrecer, su hermana Lucy no lo creía así, no es que odiara a Leni o que le tuviera envidia, no, pero algo no cuadraba en esa perorata que se le antojaba demagogia pura, ese teatro populachero engañabobos, y no es que lo que Leni peroraba fuera mentira, pero la forma de decirlo, la teatralidad que le descubrió al soltar esas lágrimas, la risa escondida en el fondo de la voz quebrada al recordar los nombres de los muertos, no, ahí estaba pasando algo muy raro y ella lo descubriría; al terminar el acto, la familia se acercó a Leni que estaba entre un mar de personas que la felicitaban por su valor, su personalidad, su talento artístico y mil cosas por el estilo, solo Lucy y otra persona se quedaron lejos, una viendo todo a la distancia y la otra estudiando un fenómeno social el cual estimaba sobrevalorado, esta otra persona era Lisa, quien también sospechaba de su hermana mayor pero por otras razones, ambas encontraron sus miradas y no tuvieron que decirse demasiado  
.- ¿También lo notaste?.-  
Dijo la gótica a una Lisa que tomaba apuntes en una pequeña tableta digital  
.-Por shupueshto, esa unidad fraterna mayor nueshtra tiene algo montado aquí, tal vez yo no sea la mejor soshióloga o “pshiquiatra” del mundo pero shiertas “reacshiones” de la “nueva” Leni no me pareshieron tan eshpontaneas.-  
.- Creo que tendremos que averiguar que sucede.-  
Dijo Lucy con voz monótona y distante  
.-de acuerdo.-  
Respondió la pequeña genio.  
Alguien más estaba al tanto esta conversación aunque no dijo una sola palabra y ni siquiera estaba dentro del grupo, Lincoln intentó sin éxito acercarse a su hermana que era asediada por mucha gente además de su familia así que se dio por vencido y regresó a los asientos, al llegar miró que dos de sus hermanas menores estaban hablando, se acercó a ellas y pudo escuchar casi todo el diálogo, estaba sorprendido de escuchar la duda que les eran común a Lucy y a Lisa, y por un momento pensó en regañarlas para defender a Leni pero algo que dijo Lisa lo hizo dudar a él también, era cierto que algunas reacciones de Leni no eran normales, el secretismo que envolvió todo lo concerniente al acto, el trato de exagerada deferencia hacia el otro chico sobreviviente, en efecto, algo no cuadraba con la nueva Leni, y aunque se cuidó de decírselo a sus hermanas dudosas, el también haría un plan para vigilar a su hermana mayor.


	5. No sé...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capítulo cortito, espero no se desilusione nadie

Una feliz Lori Loud camina de la mano de Bobby por el parque mientras platican de temas sin importancia, el evento de Leni fue algo hermoso, conmovedor, hasta podría decirse que inspirador aunque en realidad a Lori no le inspira mucho, ella no ve en su futuro más que una carrera de tipo pedagógico y un matrimonio con Bobby a quien solo le atrae la idea del comercio, ha venido desde la ciudad con Ronnie Ann para asistir al evento de Leni y ahora pasa esas preciosas horas con su “bebé” mientras Lincoln se ve obligado de cierta manera a pasar la tarde con su ex bully, y aunque ahora son amigos no cree que exista esa chispa que los haga enamorarse, Ronnie está contenta de ver a Lincoln y de estar con él esa tarde. Las dos parejas pasean mientras comen helados y los menores ríen y se burlan a escondidas al escuchar las cursis frases de sus respectivos hermanos  mayores, no muy lejos de ellos los Louds restantes pasean en grupo, papá y mamá miran a sus hijas pequeñas jugar en el pasto y los juegos infantiles mientras algunas de las mayores solo están sentadas platicando, parecería que la vida ha dado un giro inesperado y que a partir de ese punto no habrá más que felicidad pero hay algunas Louds que no están muy de acuerdo, Lucy y Lisa se han apartado un poco de los demás y hablan de lo que hay que hacer para descubrir que hay detrás de la máscara de Leni, Lucy cree que algo maléfico se está apoderando de su hermana y quiere evitarlo, la nueva Leni le gusta, no hay forma de que no sea así, pero lo que vio en el evento la hace dudar de la verdadera personalidad de su hermana mayor, Lenore Marie Loud es demasiado perfecta para ser real, ahora es todo lo que no era antes y eso pasó en el transcurso de unos pocos días, pareciera que el golpe y la medicación contra el tumor hubieran sido el detonante de la genialidad y la excelencia, ahora pareciera que Leni es el recipiente donde se han vertido generosidad, delicadeza, buen gusto, inteligencia y hasta esa apreciación literaria que ella creía era exclusiva y que resultó ser corregido y aumentado por esa rubia que ahora despunta por sobre sus hermanos, esto último hace que Lucy se descubra celosa de su rubicunda hermana, no lo hubiera admitido de no ser porque esta cadena de pensamientos la hizo llegar hasta este punto, se sorprendería si supiera que Lisa piensa de manera parecida, pero para la pequeña genio de cuatro años no es la relación con sus hermanos lo que le da envidia, bueno, en realidad si lo envidia de alguna manera, los padres Loud no son demasiado receptivos de algunos problemas de sus hijos, no notan lo plano de la personalidad de Lori o lo peligroso de la explosividad de Luan, el problema competitivo de Lynn o el desprendimiento extremo de Lincoln, y al parecer tampoco han notado el aislamiento social extremo que Lisa se autoimpone y que no es por cuestiones de carácter o personalidad como sus padres piensan, en realidad su inteligencia la aísla porque sus intereses están muy alejados de los de sus hermanos y teme no encajar con ellos, y aunque hay veces en que los mira con desprecio por considerarlos muy promedio, en realidad quisiera poder disfrutar de los mismos juegos que Lana y Lola quienes son sus hermanas más cercanas, quisiera poder reír de la comedia disparatada de Luan o disfrutar de la ruidosa música de Luna, en realidad se siente muy sola a sus cuatro años, solo Lincoln y Lily la hacen sentir menos triste por su cercanía una y por su apoyo el otro, ahora ha encontrado una compañera que nunca esperó en Leni pero su lado obscuro piensa que su hermana mayor está notándose demasiado, entiende que aprende tanto o más rápido que ella y está algo celosa del genio que demuestra después de años de ser la tonta de la familia, le da miedo dejar de ser el genio Loud para pasar a ser la sombra de su hermana mayor, quien además de inteligente es simpática y muy atractiva, como ya Lincoln le contó alguna vez después de un accidente en su cuarto-laboratorio, las cosas podrían volverse terribles, Lisa solo cuenta con su inteligencia y si no es la más lista no tendrá nada, no tiene ninguna relación fuerte con casi ninguno de sus hermanos, estar sola a tan temprana edad la atemoriza al grado de no dejarla dormir por las noches y ahora ese sentimiento es cada vez más fuerte desde que Leni se transformó en esa diosa de la perfección, ahora Lisa solo aspira a que ella decida dedicarse a la moda que tan brillantemente demostró ahora con su línea infantil o a la arquitectura y el arte que tan bien se le dieron al hacer los memoriales tanto del parque como de la escuela, necesita que lo haga, suplica por ello, si Leni da un giro hacia lo científico la vida de Lisa se habrá terminado demasiado pronto, así se debaten los pensamientos de estas hermanas mientras que la rubia Leni está un poco alejada de la familia charlando con Luan

.-Vamos Luan cuéntame otro chiste, necesito animarme después de lo de hace rato.-

.-¿Es en serio Leni?, te comiste a Royal Woods con todo y piñas, cualquier castor te envidiaría jajajajajaja entendiste?.-

.- jajajajajaja ese fue bueno hermanita, mira en realidad estoy algo triste, digo, el haber sobrevivido es ya demasiado bueno pero que además me haya liberado de mis problemas mentales es como que…-

Leni se detiene atemorizada, desde su regreso del hospital había evitado usar esa muletilla al hablar, le recuerda sus “días de tonta” y no le gusta recordar esa etapa de su vida, Luan ha notado esa pausa e intenta calmar a su hermana

.- Tranquila hermana, ya todo está muerto y enterrado jajajajajaja… ups creo que ese chiste está fuera de lugar.-

Leni no puede evitar sonreír, no quiere hacerlo, no debe sentirse feliz pero la carcajada estalla sonora y libre, tal vez demasiado libre ya que hace voltear a sus hermanas que la miran de diversas formas, unas alegres de que pueda reír así después de todo lo pasado, otras preguntándose si al fin los chistes de Luan son graciosos y cierto par la mira con sospechas, ¿de qué puede sentirse tan feliz como para reír tan escandalosamente?, todo serán conjeturas que se quedan en la mente de cada uno.

Lincoln está en medio del compromiso impuesto por Lori, Ronnie Ann es agradable pero la mente del peliblanco estaba demasiado enfocada en lo escuchado a sus hermanas  menores y este dilema lo distrajo tanto que Ronnie incluso lo celó por ello

.- ¡te estoy hablando Lame-o!... ¡¡LINCOLN!!....-

.-¿Eh? ¿qué? Ah… este… sí, estoy de acuerdo, es horrible.-

.-mira Lincoln, no sé dónde tengas la cabeza pero no la traes aquí, seguramente en cuanto me fui pusiste tus ojos en alguien más.-

todo esto dicho con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, Lincoln ha sido atrapado y no tiene otro  remedio que confesar

.-Lo siento Ronnie pero desde que el evento terminó estoy algo preocupado por Leni, creo que Lucy y Lisa se sienten desplazadas o celosas, no lo sé, incluso yo siento algo extraño con respecto a ella, es como si ahora que es tan inteligente yo fuera menos importante para ella.-

Ronnie Ann no esperaba esta especie de confesión de parte del chico que le gusta, ella esperaba que corriera a sus brazos desde que llegó, que le dijera que la extrañó, que intentara besarla o algo así, algo muy suyo pero en cambio lo encuentra preocupado por algo que en realidad debería tenerlo alegre, se siente un poco desplazada también pero accede a aconsejarlo esperando tener una recompensa afectiva después, no por ser una chica ruda no aprecia las muestras de afecto, sobre todo viniendo del chico que le gusta

.-Mira Lincoln, es normal que todos tengan un poco menos de atención, Leni tuvo ese terrible problema y salió de él renovada, está haciendo todo lo que por años no pudo, me habías contado que todo empezó con el tratamiento del tumor ¿no?, pues todo es por eso, dale algo de tiempo y veras que todo regresa a ser como siempre, bueno, casi todo, Leni no volverá a ser como antes pero a lo mejor es una ventaja, por ejemplo, si al fin puede manejar podrás ir a muchos lados con ella, podrás platicar de lo que quieras o aprender cosas que ni te imaginas, busca el lado bueno de esto, verás que esto que sientes es solo algo pasajero.-

Lincoln se siente mejor después de escuchar a Ronnie Ann, en realidad tiene más sospechas de que Lucy y Lisa estén celosas en lugar de sospechar algo de Leni pero el gusanillo de la duda no se ira tan fácil, por lo pronto abraza a la latina y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja pero decide tomar la iniciativa y se gira para besarlo en la boca, cosa que él no puede evitar, el beso será leve y rápido pero es lo suficientemente notorio para que las demás Louds le hagan burla silbando y aullando, Lincoln se resigna, sabe que es inevitable lo que sus hermanas hacen, además, el beso fue muy agradable, Ronnie Ann no es su novia, y ahora que se ha ido a la ciudad no se hace demasiadas ilusiones, pero al parecer ella no piensa lo mismo y espera una fidelidad salida de quien sabe dónde, por lo pronto el beso le ha gustado, no sabe que tal vez esta relación le traerá algunos problemas más adelante.


	6. La primera grieta

Han pasado algunos días desde el acto conmemorativo del parque y los Loud empiezan a llevar su agitada vida de rutina, las colas en el baño, la pelea por el lugar ideal en vanzilla o en la sala para ver televisión, aunque estas últimas actividades ya son un poco menos enredadas porque Lori y Leni tienen ahora televisión en su cuarto y también ambas son las felices nuevas propietarias de un automóvil, productos ambos de las primeras ganancias del trabajo de Leni como diseñadora de modas, ella también se ha preocupado de renovar o darle a sus hermanos cosas que ya estaban viejas o a las cuales no tenían acceso por falta de recursos, Luna tiene guitarra nueva y un amplificador de última tecnología, Luan ha visto renovado su guardarropa para la empresa “negocios graciosos” además de una nueva cámara, aunque está algo extrañada de que Leni se la diera condicionada a quitar su cámara del cuarto que ocupan las mayores, Lucy aceptó con reservas la colección de maestros del terror edición de lujo que le fue obsequiada pero que agradeció internamente ya que había suspirado mucho por ella, Lynn tuvo por fin el equipamiento completo y nuevo de todos los deportes que practicaba, las gemelas obtuvieron muchos juguetes, Lola nuevos vestidos y Lana un terrario nuevo para Brincos e izzy, así como libros sobre animales, Lisa tuvo nuevo instrumental científico y equipo de seguridad para poder hacer los experimentos sin riesgos y Lily obtuvo nuevos juguetes y una cuna con un protector de plexiglás reforzado a prueba de químicos y gases tóxicos diseñada por la propia Leni y construido por ella y Lisa, quien no pudo negarse a un proyecto tan interesante; el día que la segunda hermana mayor diera el último regalo a sus hermanas Lincoln estaba emocionado, pensaba que Leni lo había dejado al final por ser hombre y posiblemente tener más dificultad para escoger que regalarle, ya se había desilusionado un poco cuando de Lynn pasó a Lucy brincándolo y siguiendo con las menores, casi se diría que lo dejó de lado, él no quería parecer interesado o impaciente, así que esperó tanto como pudo y se hizo a la idea de que era complicado para su hermana saber que darle, pasaron dos días y Lincoln no solo no recibía nada sino que ni siquiera veía que Leni se preocupaba de decirle algo o darle una pista, nada, solo la veía ir y venir ocupada de mil asuntos que eran suyos y de su familia, Lisa vio a su cada vez más triste hermano esperar su regalo día tras día y también se preguntaba si Leni lo hacía a propósito, las otras también lo habían notado y estaban a la expectativa del olvido o desprecio de su hermana mayor hacia Lincoln, la única que no parecía preocupada era Lori, iba y venía con Leni de la escuela en su auto nuevo y hablaba con Bobby todo el tiempo por el nuevo cel de última generación que su compañera de cuarto le regalara, se entendía que ella, al ser la mayor y ser compañera de cuarto, tuviera más beneficios pero el olvido hacia su hermano parecía ser a propósito, hasta los padres habían recibidos varios regalos y solo Lincoln estaba sin ningún regalo que le demostrara el afecto de su Leni mas que los efusivos abrazos o los saludos constantes y cariñosos de su hermana, el chico también notó que sus demas hermanas dejaron de preocuparse por este olvido, solo veia a Lucy y Lisa algo reservadas pero nada más; al llegar el fin de semana nadie decía nada acerca del asunto, parecía que se hubieran olvidado por completo, Lincoln ya no tenía esperanza alguna de recibir algo y después de avisarle a su madre, salió a casa de Clyde para reunirse con sus demás amigos, tendrían un maratón de películas de terror y pensaba que eso lo animaría un poco, los demás Louds fueron saliendo también hasta dejar en la casa solo a las mayores, en cuanto se supieron solas empezaron a hacer llamadas telefónicas, y en menos de una hora llegaron dos camiones que descargaron cajas y cajas que entraron a la casa bajo la supervisión de Lori mientras Leni daba instrucciones en el interior, momentos después todos los muebles de Lincoln eran puestos en la calle y Lori puso un anuncio de venta de garaje en el jardín, habían pasado algunas horas y los muebles empezaban a venderse cuando Lincoln volvió, había olvidado llevar una chamarra y sabiendo que volvería algo tarde regresaba por una, al irse acercando noto a la gente en su jardín, le extrañó que nadie le hubiera dicho nada acerca de una venta de garaje, lo único que se le ocurrió pensar, mas, al acercarse, reconoció algunas de sus cosas en manos de la gente que pasaba a su lado, corrió asustado recordando los no tan lejanos hechos después del asunto de la mala suerte, no podía creer que algo así se repitiera, la familia estuvo a punto de desintegrarse después de que su vecino, el señor Quejón, llamara a la policía y a los servicios de protección al infante, caro les había salido a sus padres el hacer caso a las locas ideas de sus hermanas, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora?, llegó a su casa corriendo y entró buscando a quien encarar, estaba enojado, si esto se repetía entonces el mismo llamaría a la policía y pediría que se lo llevaran de ahí, habían ido ya muy lejos, en el piso de abajo solo había algunos hombres que no reconoció charlando en la cocina mientras Lori les daba unos refrescos, justo iba a entrar cuando escuchó ruidos de taladros y martillos arriba, subió con un temor cada vez más grande y al llegar al pasillo y ver hacia su habitación cayó de rodillas, no había puerta, solo montones de cajas con algunas de sus cosas y tablas viejas y apolilladas recargadas en la pared, dentro, Leni daba instrucciones a algunos hombres que trabajaban, se escuchaba la voz de su hermana apagada por el ruido pero firme diciendo  
.- qué horror, no sé por qué estuvo tanto tiempo, pero afortunadamente ya se va.-  
.-disculpe señorita ¿también tiraremos esto?.-  
.-si, todo, no quiero que quede nada de él.-  
Ahora ya no tenía dudas, Leni lo odiaba, por eso no le había regalado nada, por eso lo había saltado, ahora todo tenía sentido, en el momento en que se levantaba para ir por el teléfono Leni salió de la habitación y gritó  
.-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LINCOLN! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?.-  
El chico solo la miro con tanto rencor como le era posible mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas  
.- yo no quería creerlo, pensé que… que te habías esperado hasta el final por… no sé, porque te estaba costando trabajo regalarme algo, porque a pesar de todo no soy fácil para un regalo pero… cualquier cosa me hubiera bastado, ya… ya sabes que soy fácil de contentar, después fui perdiendo la esperanza, no me importaba mucho porque seguías sonriéndome, demostrando tu cariño, y ahora veo que solo era una distracción… snif, era solo la forma en que hiciste que me confiara hasta que tuviste tiempo para sacarme de aquí,… yo sé que no te gusta la cercanía de los hombres, pero no pensé que aún yo no fuera soportable para ti, snif… snif… ¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo?, ¿la tía Ruth?, ¿la tía Shirley?, ¿un internado?, ¿UN ORFANATO?... ¡esta vez no se aprovecharan de mí!.-  
Antes de que Leni pudiese responder a las palabras de un enfurecido Lincoln, este dio vuelta para bajar a buscar el teléfono pero se encontró frente a Lori, que subía al escuchar los gritos, Lincoln la miró y trato de esquivarla pero ella lo abrazó y soportando sus gritos y pataleos, lo llevó a su habitación no sin antes disculparse con los trabajadores, quienes miraban extrañados la escena, Leni les dijo que por favor siguieran trabajando y le dio un plano a uno de ellos mientras le explicaba algunos detalles, en la habitación de Lori, ella y Lincoln estaban forcejeando aun, ella lo había bajado pero él aun luchaba por salir de ahí, su hermana no tuvo más remedio que darle una bofetada que lo aplacó de golpe, el chico se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar, ya no entendía nada, si Lori lo había golpeado así ya que podía esperar de su familia, las ideas más absurdas pasaban ya por su mente, ser vendido o asesinado ya eran perspectivas seguras; empezaba a pensar en un plan desesperado para salvarse cuando entro Leni llorando, Lori ya lo hacía desde hace un momento, se tomaba la mano del golpe y no dejaba de pedir perdón a su hermano por haberlo hecho, Lincoln de pronto entendió menos, sus hermanas empezaron a discutir por la cara hinchada del menor y este se dio cuenta que el rostro le dolía, se acercó al espejo para verse y se asustó, tenía la parte derecha de la cara roja e inflamada, de pronto sintió unas manos que lo giraban y ambas hermanas lo abrazaron llorando  
.-¡perdón Linky! Y-yo no quería… .-  
Decía Lori acariciando con cuidado su hinchada mejilla mientras Leni no lo soltaba y solo repetía  
.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-  
Así estuvieron por un rato, ellas atendiéndolo y diciéndole que no tenía por qué estar enojado y que le explicarían todo, él ya estaba dudando de su cordura y solo asentía y se dejaba hacer, una o dos veces Leni salió a pedido de los trabajadores pero solo daba instrucciones rápidas y regresaba de inmediato a seguir atendiendo a su hermano menor, ya para anochecer Lincoln estaba dormido en la cama de Lori quien lo tenía acunado en sus brazos, la hinchazón ya casi había desaparecido gracias a una pomada que salió del cuarto de Lisa, pero que Leni revisó antes de aplicar, y los ruidos se habían reducido a pasos y uno que otro martillazo ocasional, después todos los trabajadores salieron y la casa Loud quedó en silencio, Lori despertó a Lincoln y este se sentó al borde de la cama tallándose los ojos, se dolió un poco de la mejilla pero ya no era ni mucho menos como antes, se levantó para mirarse y ya solo un leve color rojo quedaba en donde antes estuviera una hinchazón enorme, él se volteó y Lori le hizo una seña de que se acercara, lo que este hizo con algo de precaución, su hermana le sonrió y le tendió los brazos, Lincoln ya no dudó y se acercó para abrazar a la rubia que le dijo  
.-perdónanos por esto Linc, pensamos que te merecías más que unos comics o que un nuevo video juego….-  
La voz de Leni se escuchó a un lado turbando un poco a ambos  
.- si, perdóname por no decirte nada, en algo tenías razón, no sabía que regalarte, con las demás era fácil, las conozco mejor que a ti y he estado conviviendo más con ellas últimamente, pero tú no eres como ellas, eres más bueno, más generoso, nada me parecía suficiente para ti, estuve hablando con Lori y fuimos a mil lugares pero nada me convencía, al final papá me hizo una sugerencia que me gustó, pero necesitaba más dinero, ya había gastado mucho en los regalos de todas y el tuyo era muy elaborado, ya viste la cantidad de gente que participó.-  
Lincoln asiente y pregunta  
.-¿entonces por qué deshacerse de mis cosas?.-  
Es Lori quien contesta mientras Leni se sienta junto a él  
.- porque, literalmente, ya no las necesitas, solo lo más importante, tu ropa, tus comics, tus juguetes y a bun bun.-  
Leni le tiende a su conejo de Trapo y Lincoln lo toma de inmediato abrazándolo, ella le dice  
.-cuando juntamos el dinero necesario, hice el proyecto y todas ayudaron un poco, menos lisa y Lucy pero no sé por qué.-  
Lincoln recuerda la conversación que escuchó de sus hermanas y piensa que solo están celosas  
Lori le dice  
.-tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte con Lisa por ello, al principio nos dijo que no podía pero después solo se negó y no dio razón alguna.-  
.-no le quité el regalo que le dí porque a pesar de su negativa me ha ayudado mucho en otras cosas y estoy muy agradecida con ella.-  
Leni continúa  
.-Lucy solo se limitó a ignorarnos, lo único que me dijo es que me podía quedar con el regalo si quería, que no le importaba, le conteste que era su regalo y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, sé que es algo que deseaba porque no lo tiró ni nada parecido.-  
Lori suspira, se levanta, toma de la mano a su hermano y lo hace levantarse también  
.- ven, vamos para que veas tu regalo.-  
Los tres salen de la habitación de ellas y se dirigen al final del pasillo, al llegar Lincoln mira la puerta de su habitación, es muy parecida a la que tenía anteriormente pero se nota que es nueva, Leni le entrega una llave y el chico nota que tiene una cerradura de llave extra además de la perilla, Leni lo anima  
.-anda, abre.-  
La llave entra en la chapa y al abrir, Lincoln se queda boquiabierto, en la misma dimensión del cuarto todo ha cambiado, Leni le explica  
.- no pude ampliar el cuarto como yo quería, no había para donde, por eso se reparó todo, cambié la duela, el aislante de las paredes y las tablas podridas o rotas, y te compre nuevos muebles, el colchón de tu cama es ortopédico e hipoalergenico, tienes sábanas nuevas de Ace Savy y también un cobertor, no cabía un closet completo pero diseñé este que se contrae y mantiene tu ropa planchada al mismo tiempo, así tienes más espacio, acá un escritorio y una lap top nueva, programas de dibujo y una tableta digitalizadora, sé qué haces comics y es lo más moderno para ello, por supuesto que te fijas que hicimos una ventana más grande, te hacía falta luz y la humedad se acumulaba por eso, ahora tienes una hermosa vista de la casa del señor Quejón .-  
Los tres ríen por la broma y Leni continua  
.- debajo de tu cama, ¿ves los cajones?, abre uno.-  
Lincoln lo hace y queda sorprendido  
.-¡wow! ¿son esos mis comics?.-  
.-yep, esos cajones son los más modernos para cuidarlos y tenerlos en perfectas condiciones.-  
Dice Lori detrás de él y continúa  
.-también están guardados tus juguetes ahí abajo en el cajón restante, y hay una sorpresa final, ¿ya viste frente a tu cama?.-  
Lincoln no había reparado en eso, en la pared hay una pantalla plana, no es enorme, pero 32 pulgadas son excelentes para ver películas o jugar un videojuego si estas acostado, debajo hay una consola nueva, leni le dice  
.-todo esto es para ti, para agradecerte que siempre estuviste ayudándome y defendiéndome, nunca me molestaste ni te burlaste de mí, siempre has sido un caballero a pesar de que solo tienes once años, y nosotras hemos sido muy malas contigo.-  
el chico se ha quedado sin palabras, solo acierta a abrazar a sus hermanas y solloza bajito, todas sus locas, aunque bastante justificadas ideas, desaparecen mientras ellas corresponden al abrazo y así están un rato, de pronto se escucha la puerta y llegan Luan y Luna, quienes hicieron una presentación conjunta en una fiesta, algo que jamás hubieran considerado si Leni no les planteara la idea de ampliar el público de sus respectivas ocupaciones, a Luna no le gustó este plan al principio pero al empezar a colaborar con Luan se dio cuenta de las posibilidades que tenían juntas y ahora que lo habían hecho, estaban muy satisfechas ambas, Luna probaba distintos públicos para sus canciones y Luan para sus rutinas, arriba dejaron el abrazo grupal para bajar a comer algo y saludar a sus hermanas, al entrar a la cocina ven bocadillos y pastel  
.-wow chicas, les fue bien en la fiesta ¿eh?.-  
.-si, esa fiesta rockeó y los padres del chico nos pagaron un extra y además nos dieron toda esta comida.-  
dice Luna muy contenta  
.-los chicos le pidieron a Luna que saliera de nuevo 2 veces, creo que esta nueva versión de “negocios graciosos” es de lo mejor, tal vez haya que renombrarlo “comedia musical” jajajaja ¿entienden?.-  
un gruñido le indica a Luan que el intento de chiste no fue el mejor, Lincoln se acerca a la mesa y pide un bocadillo, Luan se vuelve para verlo  
.- claro linc… ¿Lincoln? ¿que estas haciendo aquí? Lori, Leni…!.-  
Lori le explica  
.-llegó antes de lo indicado y tuvimos que adelantar su sorpresa.-  
Luna le dice a Lincoln  
.-¿entonces ya viste todo? ¿te gustó? todas ayudamos con algo de dinero, espero que te haya gustado.-  
.-me gustó mucho pero la forma de enterarme fue… algo violenta.-  
Leni se apresura a contarles lo sucedido mientras comen, al momento llegan los padres con las menores y después Lynn y Lucy llegan una detrás de la otra, todos celebran el regalo de Lincoln y tienen diferentes reacciones al conocer la historia de ese día, la mayoria entiende el enojo y tristeza de su hermano por lo que evitan hacer algún comentario de burla, Lisa mira con algo de enojo a Lori cuando escucha lo del golpe, tal vez no era necesario llegar hasta ese punto, Rita solo revisa la cara de su hijo y asiente, aunque mira a Lori de reojo y esta baja la cabeza apenada, no habrá mas por ese día y al retirarse a dormir, Lincoln se encuentra en su nueva habitación, tal vez no duerma esa noche, de pronto se acuerda de Clyde y sus demas amigos, no sabe donde este el radio para comunicarse con el, se le ocurre que en el cajón de los juguetes y acierta  
.- ¿hola Clyde? ¿me escuchas? ¿Clyde?.-  
.-fuerte y claro amigo.-  
.-perdón por no regresar, tuve un problema aquí en la casa y….-  
.- no te procupes Lincoln, Lo-lori me llamó, ¡me llamó! ¿lo entiendes?... perdona, estoy muy emocionado todavía, de hecho Rusty tuvo que continuar tomando el recado porque yo me desmayé, bueno el caso es que avisó que no regresabas, ¿qué tal tu nueva habitación?.-  
.-¡es grandiosa!, un momento… ¿tú cómo sabes de esto?.-  
.-Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, no solo tú puedes hacer planes, o ¿tú crees que hariamos un maratón de películas de terror de día?, era para que estuvieras fuera de casa y se pudieran hacer todas las reparaciones, no me dí cuenta cuando te fuiste y pensé que estabas en el baño hasta que Rusty recordó avisarme que habias regresado a tu casa, intenté llamar a Leni pero supongo que no me escuchó, después Lori llamó-aaah Lori…- perdón, Lori llamó para decir que no te esperaráramos de vuelta.-  
.-pues esto es genial, creo que esta noche no voy a dormir.-  
.-disfruta todo y no olvides invitarme después.-  
.- claro amigo, no lo dudes.-  
Lincoln se dispone a estrenar su nueva consola, cuando escucha tocar la puerta  
.- adelante.-  
se escucha una voz apagada del otro lado  
.-lo haria pero tu puerta no abre.-  
el chico recuerda su nueva puerta y va a abrir, cuando lo hace se encuentra a Lisa y Lucy quienes de inmediato entran  
.-oigan no me han….-  
ellas cierran la puerta y miran todo con detenimiento  
.-así que este fue tu precio.-  
.-shupongo que todo eshte equipo de entretenimiento te "hashe" un incondishional de Leni.-  
Lincoln mira a sus hermanas sin entender  
Lucy lo hace sentarse en la cama mientras le dice  
.-deja que te lo explique….-


	7. Cómo nos convertimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este es un capítulo corto.

Lucy habla con su hermano mientras Lisa se sienta en el suelo frente a ellos

.-Mira Lincoln, estoy contenta de saber que al fin tienes las cosas que mereces, en eso Leni tiene razón, siempre has sido el mejor con nosotras y no solemos apreciar tu generosidad ni tu ayuda la mayoría de las veces, pero los motivos de Leni no son puros, algo hay detrás de esa máscara, nosotras empezamos a sospechar desde que escuchamos su discurso y decidimos investigar pero hasta ahora no hemos podido averiguar mucho, las cámaras de Lisa han sido saboteadas, me imagino que con ayuda de Luan y solo sabemos lo extraño de sus nuevas aficiones y esa exagerada molestia al tener a un hombre cerca, adem….-

Lincoln no la deja seguir

.-Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta de varias cosas, como de que ustedes no ayudaron en nada a este regalo que me dio Leni y que suenan muy celosas de que haya cambiado tanto desde que le están tratando ese tumor, ¿qué es lo que les molesta tanto? No lo entiendo.-

Lisa se acerca a su hermano, se ve triste y sombría a la vez

.-Entiendo tu duda, y shi me permitesh explicarte mis “rashones” te puedo decir que sí, yo eshtoy preocupada de que Leni sea mejor de lo que yo soy ahora, deshde que “empeshó” a acompañarme durante “ecshperimentos” e inveshtigaciones, ha aprendido mucho, lo cual no es malo en shi, pero pone en riesgo mi poshición como la genio familiar, tú me entiendes ¿verdad Lincoln? Si ella se vuelve la científica, la genio de eshta familia, ¿dónde quedaré yo?, tengo cuatro años y mi vida no podría acabar tan rápido Lincoln… no puede acabar tan rápido….- 

Grandes lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de la pequeña niña que se abraza a su hermano quien la acoge protector, Lincoln se pregunta desde cuando esa pequeña vive temiendo ese tipo de cosas, entiende que a pesar de su genialidad es una niña pequeña, casi un bebé después de todo, así que la carga para escándalo y sonrojo de la pequeña genio para decirle

.-Lisa, ¿en realidad crees que tu hermana sería tan mala como para desplazarte después de todo lo que han hecho en estos días y los regalos que te ha dado?, ella me dijo ayer que te debe demasiado, que a pesar de tu negativa a ayudar en mi regalo no te quitaría lo que te dio por eso, Leni te quiere mucho y está muy agradecida, le abriste un mundo al cual no tenía entrada, al parecer siempre se interesó en la ciencia pero estando enferma no podía estudiar como quisiera, tú hiciste ese sueño realidad, así que no te preocupes, además, tienes cuatro años, tienes una vida por delante, con ese cerebro tuyo puedes hacer lo que quieras y ni Leni ni nadie pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.-

Lisa se encuentra mucho más tranquila, si lo que dice Lincoln es cierto no tiene de que preocuparse, el momento es roto por Lucy quien se refiere despectivamente a Lincoln

.-Ah claro, el bueno de nuestro hermano y la buena de Leni, no Lincoln, a mí no me engañará esa rubia hipócrita, algo hay detrás de esa sonrisa de anuncio y esas “buenas intenciones”,  ¿acaso no viste como trataba al chico de la silla de ruedas en el evento? ¿Cómo lo veía con lástima y casi se reía de él cuando se refería a su suerte de haber escapado con vida?, no, yo ese cuento de la piadosa Leni no me lo trago, y si, también estoy celosa de que Leni de pronto haya adquirido un talento literario que jamás nadie le hubiera sospechado, pero eso no me preocupa, tiene otras muchas cosas en la que ocuparse, y si escribe yo puedo hacerlo también y superarla, pero hay algo obscuro detrás de ese disfraz de “madre Teresa”.-

Lincoln piensa en lo que Lucy acaba de decir

.-no puedo creer en lo que dices, en lo que ninguna de las dos dice, ustedes son unas niñas aún, ¿tienen celos de su hermana porque ha hecho o mostrado interés por cosas que a ustedes les gustan?, aunque Leni fuera una genio también, apenas está empezando a aprender y tiene menos tiempo para hacerlo, cuando ustedes lleguen a su edad tendrán toda la experiencia que ella no ha tenido mas la que puedan acumular si permiten que les ayude, Leni no puede ser esa persona maligna que ustedes creen.-

Lisa habla desde los brazos de su hermano, de donde no se ha bajado

.-aunque me duela deshirlo Lincoln, Lucy tiene un punto, aun conshediendo que no sea tan mala como deshimos, ¿por qué esha forma de hablar y tratar a ese chico inválido? Leni pudo haber quedado igual o peor, ¿por qué burlarse de él o tratarlo tan deshpectivamente?.-

Lincoln duda de sus antes firmes ideales, una vez resuelto parcialmente el problema de los celos queda una interrogante, ¿en realidad Leni estaba burlándose de ese chico? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, el peliblanco tiene que concederle esa duda a sus hermanas

.-ahora que lo mencionas, yo también creí ver eso que dices, pensé que acaso Leni estaría realmente triste y que se le quebraba la voz para llorar, pero sonaba raro, sonaba diferente, aunque no se me ocurre porqué tendría que reírse de ese pobre chico, no….-

Lincoln abre los ojos como platos, pone a Lisa a un lado y se levanta mientras se da con la palma de la mano en la frente

.-¡su incomodidad con los hombres!.-

Sus hermanas lo miran sin comprender

.-¡Claro! Leni no estaba incómoda con ese chico cerca ¿no lo entienden?.-

Lucy y Lisa se miran una a la otra y miran a su hermano alternativamente, La gótica no entiende de que está hablando su hermano pero Lisa empieza a ver lo que a Lincoln se le ha revelado, pero este continúa

.-Leni no estaba nerviosa junto a ese chico, ustedes la han visto, vieron que de un tiempo para acá, aún antes  de su estancia en el hospital se sentía muy intranquila con un hombre que no fuera de la familia cerca, ni siquiera Bobby o Clyde, solo Pop pop, papá y yo, cuando me enteré de su enfermedad pensé que era eso, pero antes no le sucedía y ….-

Lisa lo interrumpe

.-a peshar de todo lo que pasó en el hoshpital, ella sheguía con eshe problema, lo que prueba que no era a causa de la “eshquishofrenia” o el tumor, algo le pashó a Leni que la afectó psicológicamente y no tolera la “preshenshia” de un hombre, así que era muy raro que eshtuviera junto al inválido y no se sintiera intranquila.-

Un silencio hace que Lisa mire a sus hermanos para encontrarse con un gesto de desaprobación

.- lo shiento, pero decirle inválido es correcto y mi terminología no tiene por qué cambiar; en fin, la cueshtión es averiguar por qué Leni no eshtaba intranquila junto a un hombre, en “eshpeshial” eshe hombre.-

Lincoln frunce el seño

.- pero, cuando estaban los obreros trabajando aquí en mí habitación Leni estuvo todo el tiempo con ellos y no la vi nerviosa, al contrario, se veía muy segura de todo y daba órdenes sin problema alguno.-

Los hermanos se quedan callados, eso es más raro aún, ¿acaso Leni fingió todo el tiempo? Qué está pasando en realidad?, los chicos Loud no tienen una respuesta a estas preguntas, Lisa le tiende la mano a Lincoln

.- veo que nueshtras dudas han shido ampliadas pero tenemos más material para inveshtigar, en todo casho que bueno que te nos hayas unido hermano.-

.-un momento, yo no dije que me uniría a ustedes, sí quiero saber que pasa, pero yo no creo que Leni sea mala, debe de tener una razón para actuar así y tenemos que averiguarla, tal vez nuestra hermana necesite ayuda pero no sabe cómo pedirla, o a quien.-

Lucy se acerca a Lincoln y le dice

.-lleguemos a un acuerdo, hasta que no sepamos qué pasa con Leni, no haremos un juicio sobre ella, ahora estamos seguro de que pasa algo, así que hay que investigar.-

Lincoln les da la mano a sus dos hermanas

.-está bien, así me parece mejor, entonces busquemos respuestas para nuestras preguntas.-

Mientras están sellando su acuerdo se escuchan golpecitos en la puerta, Lincoln tartamudea

.-¿q-quién es?.-

.-soy yo Linky, ¿puedo pasar?.-

La voz de Leni deja helados a los tres hermanos, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿los escuchó hablar? ¿acaso han sido descubiertos?, Lincoln les hace señas a sus hermanas de que disimulen lo mejor posible y abre nervioso

.-ya iba a dormirme pero escuché voces ¿estás bien?.-

.-s-si Leni, todo b-bien por aquí.-

.-¿Puedo pasar?.-

La petición de su hermana mayor es imposible de negar, ese cuarto es ahora lo que es gracias a ella, sería no solo grosero sino hasta ridículo no dejar que pase, Lincoln solo acierta a abrir lentamente la puerta, la rubia pasa y de inmediato mira a sus dos hermanas, hace un extraña mueca que de inmediato da lugar a una sonrisa

.- hola hermanitas, ¿les gustó el cuarto de Linky?, espero que hayan hecho las paces con él, así nadie se sentirá culpable cuando vengan.-

Leni se da la vuelta mirando de reojo a sus hermanas menores y guiña un ojo, suelta una risita y sale despidiéndose

.- adiós hermanitas, chao Linky, no se desvelen ni se porten mal o le diré a papá y mamá, buenas noches.-

Leni camina por el pasillo tarareando una canción, Lincoln cierra la puerta y se voltea, mira a Lucy y a Lisa quienes están pálidas

.-¿Qué pasa?.-

Lucy le dice dándole la espalda

.- ¿no la viste verdad?.-

.-¿que había que verle?.-

Lisa tercia

.- eshto es raro, en primer lugar, la hora, es cashi media noche y ella debería estar muy canshada después del día que tuvo hoy, pero viene a bushcarte con el “pretecshto” de que escuchó voces; número dosh, evidentemente no vishte su conjunto nocturno, te preguntaré algo, ¿deshde cuando alguna de nueshtras hermanas usha ropa tan pequeña para dormir?, Un shalto de cama shemi transhparente y tan corto que apenas le tapa lo necesario; y en tercer lugar, hizo una mueca cuando nos vio y muy shutilmente nos dijo que no nos portáramos mal o nos acusharía, ¿te “pareshe” propio de Leni?.-

Lincoln niega con la cabeza y se sienta en su cama, ahora está cada vez más extrañado del comportamiento de su hermana pero también más decidido a averiguar qué pasa, Lucy y lisa se despiden de él y Lincoln se encierra bajo llave por si las dudas.


	8. Ésta noche

Lincoln mira la televisión antes de dormir, al día siguiente es domingo y sabe que puede desvelarse así que no le preocupa estrenar el regalo de Leni, no pone mucha atención en el programa ya que las preguntas sobre su hermana no lo han abandonado, sigue intranquilo respecto a lo que sucediera ese día con el chico en silla de ruedas y el contraste de ese sábado más temprano, cuando no mostró nervio alguno estando junto a los obreros que trabajaban en su cuarto, ¿Cuándo cambió? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió antes y después? simplemente no entiende que sucede con su hermana, recuerda cuando recién llegó del hospital, como a todos les pareció que no era Leni, se veía diferente y empieza a creer que, en efecto, no es la Leni que conocieron, ya nunca volvería a ser esa chica despistada y torpe pero de enorme corazón y dispuesta a ayudar, desprendida y bondadosa, ahora se da cuenta que parece haber algo sombrío en ella.

El chico peliblanco empieza a quedarse dormido, el ruido de la televisión lo arrulla y pronto esta acurrucado roncando bajito, unos momentos después se escucha la puerta abrirse y una silueta alta entra sigilosamente  en la habitación que está iluminada por la luz azul de la pantalla, se acerca a la cama y la cara de Leni se perfila, su rostro está serio pero al ver a su hermano sonríe, su gesto es de deseo, estira la mano y sube el volumen de la televisión un poco más, eso hace que Lincoln despierte, al mirar al frente se encuentra con su hermana sentada en la cama junto a él y está a punto de gritar cuando ella le hace un gesto con un dedo sobre los labios, el chico se tapa la boca y Leni se acerca hasta su oído

.-hola Linky, ¿por qué te espantas? Solo vengo a verte, hace un momento estaban Lucy y Lisa y no podía hablar contigo, ahora es un poco tarde pero creo que incluso será mejor ya que todos están dormidos y no nos molestarán.-

Lincoln se retira un poco y mira a los ojos a su hermana, tiene ese aire obscuro y misterioso que ha empezado a verle a algunas mujeres, se siente nervioso, se le ha secado la boca y está acalorado, Leni sonríe mientras parpadea y el peliblanco se estremece, se da cuenta de que tiene una erección y se ruboriza por completo, a la rubia no le ha pasado por alto el gesto de nervios que su hermano tiene y se ríe bajito

.- ji ji ji, Lincoln, ¿por qué te has sonrojado? ¿Acaso te pongo… nervioso?.-

Esto último dicho con un tono de voz bajo, casi un susurro, el chico Loud intenta alejarse de su hermana pero esta se acerca arrinconándolo en la cama

.-vamos Linky, ¿por qué te alejas? Yo solo quiero que te sientas bien, además hace mucho que no estamos “juntos”.-

A estas alturas Lincoln se ha acostumbrado a la luz irregular que da la pantalla y se queda mudo, Leni viste justo como Lisa le dijera hace unas horas, el salto de cama pequeño y semitransparente deja ver la silueta del voluptuoso cuerpo de su hermana mayor que está a contra luz de la pantalla y define perfectamente en casi todos sus detalles esas curvas que los vestidos rectos cubrieron siempre, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez  que vio a Leni tan escasamente vestida, pero si recuerda que esa imagen lo “inspiró” en algunas noches “calurosas” anteriormente, se reprende mentalmente por pensar en eso ahora, se descubre entre asustado y excitado, es algo muy confuso que lo distrae lo suficiente para que de pronto se encuentre con su hermana tan cerca que puede oler su aliento, Leni está ahora sobre la cama y se ha acercado demasiado

.-¿De qué te acordaste Linky? Ese gesto soñador solo te lo vi una vez hace tiempo, cuando entraste al baño y me viste casi desnuda.-

Ante la cara de incredulidad del chico Leni sonríe seductora

.-claro que me acuerdo, primero tus ojos se abrieron como platos y te pusiste rojo como tomate, como yo estaba de espaldas creíste que no me había dado cuenta y te quedaste mirando con una cara boba mientras me cambiaba, yo te vi desde que entraste, estaba con el espejo enfrente y mi primer pensamiento fue gritar y golpearte pero, cuando vi tu cara toda roja y ese embobamiento de niño, no pude, sentí algo raro en el estómago, me gustó que me vieras así, no con morbo sino con una especie de hechizo, tu cara reflejaba amor, maravilla, o al menos eso creía, me desilusionó un poco darme cuenta de lo que hiciste esa noche, pero eres un chico y no esperaba que simplemente soñaras conmigo sin que algo así te pasara por la “cabeza” literalmente, jajajaja.-

Lincoln no sabe hacia dónde mirar, se siente morir de la vergüenza y se pregunta si esto no es parte de lo que hacía que Leni se sintiera intranquila cuando había algún hombre cerca, de nuevo lo asalta la duda y levanta la cara para hablar con su hermana y preguntarle acerca de ello, pero ella se ha movido más rápido y el chico se encuentra de pronto envuelto en un beso, intenta alejarse pero ya no hay lugar hacia dónde ir, Leni lo tiene en el rincón formado por las paredes del cuarto y no lo dejará escapar, al principio Lincoln cree estar siendo violentado pero se da cuenta que ni el beso ni el agarre son rudos, más bien pareciera que su hermana se cuelga de sus labios, que ese beso es una petición y no una demanda, empieza a ser suave y cálido, es un beso dulce y embriagador, tiene una gran diferencia con los atropellados besos de adolescentes que ha practicado con Ronnie Ann, Lincoln no puede evitar aflojar la tensión que hasta ahora atenazaba su cuerpo, la chica se da cuenta de inmediato y jala a su hermano hacia ella, lo abraza y Lincoln siente ahora esa voluptuosidad pegada a él, los senos de Leni se aprietan contra su pecho y Lincoln se siente apretado contra el cielo, de nuevo una erección lo apremia por lo que intenta retirarse, Leni deja de besarlo para reírse

.-jajajaja, Lincoln Jr. despertó ¿eh? .-

El peliblanco intenta nuevamente alejarse de su hermana pero esta no lo dejará ir, se le tira encima mientras lo besa despacio y le toma la cabeza con las manos revolviéndole el pelo, la escena pareciera salir de una mala película erótica y Leni parece estar muy consciente de ello por que empieza a decir frases rebuscadas

.- oh, sí, mi amor, no puedo más, hazme tuya, vamos, no importa lo que pase después, jajajajajaja.-

La chica no puede evitar la risa y solo se queda tumbada sobre su hermano quien siente como su miembro se frota contra el estómago de su hermana sin que pueda evitarlo, Leni parece disfrutarlo porque empieza a moverse despacio y toma las manos de Lincoln poniéndolas en su espalda, lo mira traviesa y le dice

.- no alcanzas nada desde ahí ¿verdad? Espera un momento.-

Se levanta y se sienta justo en la pelvis del chico, este siente la entrepierna cálida de su hermana justo sobre su sexo y no puede evitar un leve gruñido de placer que Leni recibe con una sonrisa seductora absoluta, ella ha sentido también ese roce pero no va a perder el control de la situación, lo ha esperado mucho tiempo, así que se queda quieta un momento mientras ambos se calman y después empieza a acomodarse muy despacio, Lincoln está atrapado y empieza a perderse en la sensación tan placentera que ahora lo domina, ya siente cierta humedad en su ropa interior además de que su erección está al máximo, Leni ya está mojada también y solo está en espera de que su hermano baje la guardia un poco más y el asalto estará completo, de pronto, Lincoln estira las manos hasta llenarlas con los senos de Leni, la resistencia se ha quebrado y esa es la señal esperada, la segunda de las Loud abre su brevísima “pijama” para dejarse tocar por su hermano, quien es casi violento en sus caricias, amasa y pellizca esos pechos que no pensaba tan grandes mientras empuja con la cadera haciendo que Leni tenga que apoyarse sobre el pecho de su hermano y gime bajito, el pantalón de la pijama de Lincoln esta ahora inundado tanto por dentro como por fuera, Leni empieza un movimiento de vaivén sobre el chico quien también lo disfruta al máximo y bufa poseído de una fiebre desconocida por él hasta entonces, cuando la cabecera de la cama empieza a golpear la pared despacio pero repetidamente se escucha un grito que ambos pueden identificar como Lynn Jr.

.-¡Lincoln! Se lo que estás haciendo y si no paras en este instante ¡también tendrás un ojo morado nuevo!.-

La pareja se detiene y Leni se dobla sobre su hermano ahogando una risa desbordada, Lincoln se sonríe también mientras abraza a su hermana, esto que hacen está mal de muchas formas pero es divertido y se siente muy bien, no hay comparación con masturbarse y sabe que de ahora en adelante siempre tendrá esta sesión en mente cuando lo haga, Leni se levanta y mira a su hermano a la cara

.-creo que tendremos que acabar lo más pronto posible o tendrás que verme a medias entiendes? Jajajajajaja.-

Lincoln le celebra la broma a su hermana pero lo que sigue lo deja frio un instante, Leni se baja de él y libera con la mano izquierda su miembro mientras le toma la mano y la pone en su entrepierna, los dedos de Lincoln nadan en el sexo caliente y viscoso de Leni quien de inmediato empieza a subir y bajar su mano sobre el miembro del chico, este tiene que morderse el labio para no soltar un gemido, esto es demasiado bueno, Leni le susurra al oído mientras se lo muerde y lo lame

.- vamos hermanito, mueve tus dedos, eso, así, buuufff, estoy quemándome, adentro y afuera, eso es…. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! .-

Leni se tensa y empieza a tener un orgasmo largamente esperado mientras su mano sube y baja a ritmo regular pero despacio, muy despacio sobre el pene de su hermanito, su pequeño hermanito, ella disfruta lo que él le da esperando que aquel este disfrutando esto tanto como ella, Lincoln sabe lo que ha pasado y eso lo dispara; acompañando la lenta pero firme caricia de su hermana empieza a eyacular imparable y abundantemente, Leni siente el líquido caliente escurriendo en su mano y abre los ojos para ver a su hermano con una cara de placer absoluto, los ojos apretados y mordiéndose el labio para no gritar, esto ha sido muy intenso para él y ella sonríe complacida, aún no ha dado el gran paso y sabe que ya es suyo, cualquier cosa que le pida es segura, así que se abandona al placer que recibe y que da, ella entra en un segundo orgasmo que, aunque es más suave que el primero no por ello es menos bueno, no ha dejado de subir y bajar la mano en el miembro de Lincoln así que él apenas ha terminado su orgasmo y una nueva erección empieza a levantarse, Leni ahoga de nuevo una risa mientras lo mira

.-jajajaja ¿no has quedado satisfecho?, porque yo puedo seguir más tiempo.-

La cara de Lincoln es un poema que mira a su hermana y le responde

.-no puedo más, me duele el…mi….-

Leni ríe de nuevo

.-jajaja, dilo, ¿acaso te da pena decirlo frente a mí? ¿Después de lo que hicimos? ¿Por favor!.-

Lincoln sabe que, en efecto, ya han ido muy lejos para que tenga vergüenza alguna frente a ella, así que lo suelta

.- me duele el pene, creo que fue demasiado para mí, además estoy bastante cansado.-

Leni se levanta hasta apoyarse en el codo, se mira la mano “trabajadora” y se lame un dedo mientras dice

.- no se demasiado de esto pero este sabor tuyo es bueno, podría hacerme adicta jajajajajaja.-

Lincoln se sonroja y sonríe, Leni sabe que lo tienen en la bolsa, así que se levanta y le dice

.-muchas gracias por todo Linky, esto fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar en esta situación, descansa y sueña conmigo.-

Se acerca y lo besa en la boca rápido, el no alcanza a sentir apenas los labios de su hermana, ella va a la puerta y le dice

.-por cierto, no tendrás inconveniente en que me quede con esta llave ¿verdad?.-

Él solo niega con la cabeza, Leni sale sin hacer ruido y Lincoln se queda con el desorden en su cuarto y su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Lincoln se levanta tarde, aún está algo cansado y ciertas partes del cuerpo le duelen un poco, baja para desayunar algo y al entrar en la cocina, se encuentra cara a cara con Lynn quien lo mira enojada y le dice

.-escucha “pigcoln” no me importa que estés en “esa edad”, tienes que dejar de hacer ciertas cosas o al menos hazlas en silencio.-

La voz de Luan se escucha burlona desde el comedor

.-muy cierto Linc, yo hubiera jurado que el tren llegaba a la estación por el “largo resoplido” de la máquina jajajajaja ¿entiendes?.-

Luna interviene desde la sala

.-Luan, ese no solo fue el peor chiste de la semana sino que además fue muy vulgar, que bueno que no están ni mamá ni papá o te hubieran castigado por un mes, aunque ambas tienen razón Linc, eres demasiado ruidoso.-

Lincoln se pone rojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos, asiente en silencio y toma algunas frutas del refrigerador además de un pudin, lo que será su desayuno, y se dirige de nuevo hacia su habitación, se sonríe mientras sube, recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior en su habitación.


	9. La segunda grieta.

Leni, después de haber dejado a su ya no tan pequeño hermano, salió feliz hacia su habitación, al fin había cumplido ese sueño, el único hombre a quien ella considera puro y auténtico ha tenido una prueba del amor profesado por ella y sabe que pronto tendrá más, pero por lo pronto hay que esperar, así que se dirige al baño y se lava, después va a su habitación y se turba un poco al ver que Lori está despierta, mira la televisión y cuando se vuelve a ver quién entra se queda boquiabierta

.-Le-Leni ¿en dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué estás vestida así? ¿No tienes frio?.-

La seguidilla de preguntas es cortada por una Leni un tanto nerviosa que responde desviando la mirada

.-fui a cenar algo, n-no sé que tengo que…, ¿pero no estabas dormida?.-

.-t-también me siento algo rara y desperté hace rato, después del “show” sonoro de Lincoln ya no pude dormir y prendí la televisión, no me había dado cuenta de que no estabas, oye ese conjunto está muy atrevido ¿no?, si mamá te ve te va a regañar, sabes que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas.-

Leni sonríe para sus adentros recordando el buen rato pasado con su hermano pero desvía la conversación

.-solo me lo puse por curiosidad, pero creo que se le verá mejor a ella, y si se lo doy, quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta Lily podría tener un hermano menor.-

Unas carcajadas ahogadas por parte de ambas alivian la tensión y le dan la oportunidad a Leni de acostarse e impedir que Lori siga preguntando nada, Leni está algo cansada después de su sesión y se dormirá enseguida, pero no dormirá bien, sabe que lo hecho con Lincoln es tabú y sus recién adquiridas, pero ya firmes, ética y moral le punzan la conciencia, de modo que al levantarse el domingo tiene un pequeño dolor de cabeza y leves ojeras, se baña rápidamente y sale para no encontrarse con su hermano, en esas condiciones no podría mirarlo a la cara, así que se va de paseo con Lori a la ciudad con una promesa de visitar a Bobby.

Lincoln por su parte ya se ha comido lo que llevara a su cuarto para desayunar y ha llevado sus sábanas y pijama al sótano para meterlos a la lavadora de inmediato, hay restos demasiado perceptibles del encuentro nocturno que sostuvo en su cama y no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta, pero su plan falla cuando al estar ya esperando el ciclo de enjuague escucha que alguien baja, es Lucy, quien al verlo se detiene a media escalera, recarga la barbilla en la baranda y lo mira con una sonrisa apenas dibujada en los labios, Lincoln se estremece, sabe que en ese rostro semi oculto por el fleco es muy difícil que haya lugar para esa expresión, de modo que saluda a su hermana con la voz algo temblorosa

.-Ho-hola L-Lucy.-

.-que hay “ruidoso” ¿te divertiste ayer?.-

Por supuesto esta pregunta deja muy claro que ella sabe lo que pasó anoche y Lincoln palidece mientras tartamudea

.-¿A-ayer?... ¿q-que p-pasó ayer?.-

Lucy baja los escalones restantes despacio y mira a su hermano, el cual está sudando frío al sentirse atrapado, por supuesto que si Lynn y las demás lo escucharon Lucy no sería la excepción, pero ¿Cómo sabe que…? No, espera, no hay forma, tal vez solo le reclame o se burle como las otras, de pronto el peliblanco se siente aliviado hasta que su hermana está a su lado y con su monótona voz le dice

.-pensé que no ibas a caer en las garras de Leni, (sigh) ya veo que la bestia te ha poseído.-

Lincoln siente que el alma se le cae a los pies y antes de que diga nada Lucy continua

.-si, también te escuché y no fue muy agradable, y me hubiera quedado con la misma idea que Lynn pero tenía que ir al baño ya que estaba despierta, así que me levanté y al abrir la puerta vi a Leni saliendo de tu habitación, no había que ser Lisa para darse cuenta de que después de como se presentó ayer en tu cuarto y lo que nos dijo, era cuestión de tiempo para que intentara hacer algo así, aunque, la verdad, no pensé que fuera tan pronto.-

Lucy ha cambiado de un tono semi jocoso a uno más apagado, casi decepcionado, mientras se dirige con paso lento hacia un rincón obscuro donde hay una silla, la chica se sienta y su voz suena profunda mientras sondea a su hermano

.-¿ahora si estas comprado verdad? En cuanto Leni te necesite solo tendrá que darte algo de “eso” para que estés a sus pies, pensé que habíamos llegado a un arreglo, ¿ya ves como tenía razón? Ella trama algo espantoso, tan horrible que no le importa tener sexo con su hermano menor y que para colmo es un niño aun con tal de….-

Lucy se calla al ver que Lincoln se acerca, no está enojado, en realidad apenas está entendiendo que lo de la noche anterior es en verdad malo, Leni lo sedujo y el no pudo ni quiso negarse a casi tener sexo con ella, una de sus más obscuras fantasías se hacía realidad ¿cómo no dejar que pasara?, en el momento no le importó, no pensó en que estuviera mal y jamás le pasó por la cabeza, acostado ahí y sintiendo que tenía el cuerpo de su hermana a su disposición, se dejó llevar, pero ella lo había arrinconado, ella lo incitó, todo lo que había pasado lo inició ella, de todas formas el pecado estaba cometido y no había marcha atrás, pero tenía que hablar con su hermana menor

.-no, m-mira Lucy, no pasó lo que crees, o bueno, pasó algo pero no lo que piensas, no… no puedo hablar de esas cosas contigo, eres muy chica aún, pero… ¿Qué sabes tú sobre sexo? ¿De dónde…?.- 

.-te sorprenderías de lo que veo y escucho estando en los espacios del aire acondicionado, se muchas cosas de ti y de todos, pero eso es algo que igual a ti no te importa, por lo pronto es un alivio saber que tanto tú como ella, no llegaron tan bajo, te creo por tu forma de hablar, se cuándo intentas mentir y cuando estás diciendo la verdad, y vi a Leni cuando se levantó, se notaba que durmió mal y tenía ojeras, no salió de tu cuarto tan tarde como para verse así, pero de todas formas llegaron bastante lejos, ten cuidado Link, esos viajes al infierno son solo de ida, con respecto a nuestro trato, tendremos que hablar con Lisa para ver si continuamos, te dejo limpiando tu desastre.-

Una vez dicho esto, Lucy se escurre por una ventila que está en ese rincón y deja a su hermano con su ropa lavándose y con su conciencia sucia.

Leni y Lori están saliendo de regreso a Royal Woods, la mayor maneja tarareando la canción de moda que suena en el radio del auto mientras Leni simula dormitar con los lentes de sol sobre los ojos, pero en realidad está muy lejos de dormir, la visita a los Santiago fue un error, Leni al principio estuvo bien, todos fueron muy amables con ellas y a pesar de tener que soportar al pequeño intento de don juan llamado Carl todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que entró al cuarto de Ronnie Ann, al ver la foto de su hermano sobre el corazón rojo sintió celos, pero después una alegría malsana le hizo sonreír mientras pensaba que esa pobre niña solo había llegado a besarse con Lincoln mientras ella casi lo había desvirgado, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba feliz de haber seducido a su hermano y casi haber tenido sexo con él, de nuevo se daba cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar y se sentía culpable y terrible a la vez, no solo estaba rompiendo las ilusiones y el futuro de su hermanito sino los de esta niña que ya de por si tenía el enorme problema de estar lejos del chico que le gustaba sino que, además, ignoraba lo que sucedía en la casa Loud, Leni sintió un mareo y pidió permiso para entrar al baño, una vez ahí, se mojó la cara y se sentó totalmente desorientada y con un gran deseo de llorar, se sorprendió cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta y la voz de Lori acompañada de las mujeres Casagrande le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, respiró hondo, puso su mejor cara de apenada y salió sonriendo y disculpándose por la molestia, hubo de tomar un té preparado por la matrona de la casa, Rosa Casagrande, que, para su sorpresa le sentó muy bien, tranquilizándola casi de inmediato, después solo estuvo sentada platicando de cosas sin importancia con Carlota mientras Lori estaba con Bobby en el negocio y los demás Casagrande veían una telenovela mexicana, cuando terminó comieron en un volumen tal que ella nunca creyó poder volver a comer, al menos no en una semana, y ya en el auto fingió dormir para que Lori no le preguntara nada sobre el episodio del baño, pero la idea no se iba, le daba vueltas y no entendía que pasaba, que había pasado, estaba consciente de los hechos pero se le escapaba la naturaleza de los mismos, ¿de dónde salió la idea de seducir a Lincoln?, ¡¿por qué a él?!, no, algo no estaba bien en la cabeza de Leni, algo que no conocía estaba saliendo de las sombras de su mente, algo que pensó ya había sido arrancado de su cerebro y regresaba en una forma todavía más terrible porque sabía lo que pasaba pero no le importaba sobre quien pasara o a quien dañara mientras alcanzara su objetivo, era otra persona, otra Lenore Marie Loud.

 El grito fue tan fuerte que casi hizo que Lori chocara, maniobró bastante bien para evitar el auto que venía delante de ellas y pudo orillarse rápidamente para atender a su hermana quien se agarraba tan fuerte del asiento en el que estaba, que sus uñas habían atravesado y rasgado las vestiduras, respiraba agitada y tenía los ojos desorbitados, Lori la abrazó en automático recordando aquellos terribles días que ambas pensaban ya eran cosa del pasado y Leni lloró, espantada y con una amargura tal, que su hermana no pudo evitar acompañarla en ese lamento terrible de enfrentar de nuevo a ese demonio.

El episodio fue largo pero Leni no quiso hablar con Lori, solo le dijo que se sentía mal por la enorme comida servida con los Casagrande y que eso y el viaje le habían causado una pesadilla, que no se preocupara, pararon en una gasolinera donde compraron un anti ácido que Leni se tomó con agua y después no pararon hasta llegar a la casa Loud, ahí las recibió una madre alertada y un padre demasiado preocupado como para acertar a hacer algo, así que, quienes hicieron todo el trabajo de ayudar a Leni a bajar y llevarla hasta su cuarto mientras la atendían y tranquilizaban fueron Luna y Luan, las demás se limitaron a estar en silencio y mirar todo con una gran interrogante pintada en la cara; Lincoln no pudo hacer nada porque, para su gran asombro, en cuanto Leni lo vio rompió a llorar de nuevo, y aunque casi nadie notó ese contacto visual brevísimo, esto desarmó por completo al chico, quien se quedó quieto y preguntándose qué había pasado, solo dos personas notaron esa mirada entre sus hermanos y sabían qué había pasado por lo que, en cuanto el cortejo de hermanas mayores desapareció en el piso superior, se dirigieron hacia Lincoln, quien iba a subir y lo detuvieron, estas personas eran, por supuesto, Lucy y Lisa, quienes de inmediato lo tomaron de los brazos, una de cada lado, lo llevaron a la cocina y de ahí al sótano, donde lo hicieron sentarse junto a la lavadora y empezó una especie interrogatorio-juicio, porque Lucy ya había hablado con Lisa para ponerla al corriente de la situación, aunque no hubo muchos detalles que darle a la pequeña genio, ya que ella también dormía al lado de la habitación de Lincoln y pudo enterarse de todo, solo el detalle de la salida de Leni le completó un cuadro que prefirió sintetizar en términos científicos para salvaguardar su cada vez menos cándida niñez; ahí estaban los tres hermanos que dudaban, uno había sido seducido y casi vencido por el misterio que perseguían y las otras empezaban a preguntarse si esto no superaba su capacidad y solo esperaban que nada fuera lo que se imaginaban, esa noche de domingo sería recordada por ellos tres por muchos años.


	10. Como perderse sin ir a ningún lado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capítulo un poco más corto que los anteriores.

En el sótano de la casa Loud han sucedido muchas cosas, algunas de miedo y otras graciosas, pero nada como lo que estaba pasando esa noche de domingo, los protagonistas no hablarían de ello hasta pasados varios años y lo harían con reservas, lo que había pasado ese fin de semana era algo que había roto algunas infancias, Lucy y Lisa ya no tenían demasiado de que asombrarse y Lincoln era, por mucho, el menos inocente de este trío, de modo que empezaron a hablar sin rodeos, la andanada la inició Lucy

.-está bien hermano, ¿Qué pasó en realidad anoche?, si Leni fue a seducirte anoche ¿por qué está mal de nuevo? ¿por qué al verte lloró de esa forma? ¿qué está pasando?.-

Lincoln intenta contestar pero Lisa ataja

.-viendo la “reacshión” de nueshtra hermana mayor, dedushco que nos hemosh equivocado de nuevo, pero ahora no encuentro términosh para “ecshpreshar” mi ashombro, lo cual es muy difícil, realmente no entiendo que “sushede”, ¿Leni eshtá bien realmente?, ¿sólo fue una mejora temporal? **¿a qué demoniohs nos estamos enfrentando "entonshes"?**.-

Esto último dicho con creciente ira y preocupación, las dos chicas se dan cuenta de que esto es algo que las rebasa, definitivamente no saben cómo enfrentar ni qué hacer ante este nuevo fenómeno de comportamiento por parte de Leni, se suponía que esos ataques de histeria ya no sucedían, pero algo está muy claro, lo sucedido tiene una relación directa con la noche del sábado y Lincoln tiene que contarlo todo,

.-está bien Lincoln, necesitamosh que nosh relatesh todo lo ocurrido ayer en la noche cuando Leni fue a tu dormitorio, no omitas nada, todo detalle, por mínimo que shea, es “crushial” para comprender a que nos estamosh enfrentando.-

Lincoln no entiende del todo lo que Lisa le ha pedido de modo que esta lo aclara con una mueca de fastido

.-tienes que decirnos todo lo que pashó anoche con Leni para saber que hacer.-

Lincoln abre la boca pero se queda callado de pronto, no puede contarles a sus hermanitas, de 8 y 4 años respectivamente, lo que hizo con Leni anoche, el hecho de que no hubo sexo “real” no quiere decir que les pueda contar ese encuentro tan cercano, el chico suda sin saber que hacer hasta que la voz baja y monótona de Lucy lo saca de ese estado de duda

.-vamos Lincoln, no hay casi nada de lo que vayas a decir que lisa y yo no sepamos o podamos deducir, ya sea por lecturas o por estudios, ambas tenemos una idea, solo queremos saber si algo de eso pudo afectar a Leni.-

.-pero… pero… no puedo hablar de esto con ustedes, vamos, son mis hermanas menores, y además ¡son unas niñas!, vamos Lisa, ¡tienes cuatro años!, y tu Lucy, el que tengas el doble de edad que ella no te hace más madura, no, no puedo decirles nada….-

Lisa se acerca y le dice a Lincoln mientras le pone una mano en el hombro

.-Lincoln, sabemos, o al menosh creemos shaber que pashó en tu habitashión ayer, pero los detallesh son importantes para ayudarla a ella, y a ti, porque tú también eshtás empezando a tener un problema.- 

Lincoln no tiene idea de lo que está hablando Lisa y lo protesta

.- ¿a mí? ¿qué me está pasando a mí? ... c-creo que ya nos hemos salido del tema e igual no les voy a contar nada.-

Lucy se acerca también y abraza a Lincoln mientras su voz se quiebra un poco

.-perdón Lincoln, pero Lisa tiene razón, has dejado que el demonio de la lujuria se apodere de ti, si Leni fuera mala, y no digo que no lo sea, aunque ya no estoy tan segura, te ha dominado, si tuvieron sexo, ella despertó tu instinto de hombre, ahora cuando la veas o pienses en ella lo harás como un hombre no como su hermano **, la desearás y esperarás que responda a tus deseos y...-**

La chica obscura se calla de repente, se da cuenta de que ha empezado a sudar y al levantar los ojos llorosos se fija en sus hermanos, quienes la miran entre extrañados y temerosos, Lisa dice en voz baja

.-creo que eshto no tiene casho, eshtamos “empeshando” a perder la calma y...-

.-no tuvimos sexo.-

dice Lincoln con voz clara aunque algo apagada, esta cabizbajo y cada palabra sale con mucho trabajo de su boca, sabe que lo que va a decir romperá lo que queda de la inocencia de estas dos niñas pero al parecer no hay otra alternativa

.-Leni me sedujo pero, yo tampoco hice mucho por evitarlo, en cuanto vi su cuerpo a trasluz de esa “pijama” que traía ya no supe de mí; ella me besó pero no era un beso rudo, no me estaba forzando a nada, más bien me pedía que le correspondiera, me pedía que fuera parte de eso, y no pude negarme….-

aquí Lincoln duda en seguir pero lo hace

.-lo-lo siguiente que supe era que ella estaba encima de mí, me decía cosas tontas mientras se restregaba en mi cuerpo, después se sentó justo en…, e-estábamos vestidos, nunca nos desnudamos, no la penetré, no….-

El peliblanco ha dicho la frase clave, las caras de sus hermanas están rojas, muy muy rojas, la expresión  es comprendida sin problemas y Lincoln sigue con un hilo de voz

.-solo nos masturbamos el uno al otro, no pasó nada más, lo juro, nada más.-

Por un largo momento, en ese rincón del sótano solo se oyen las respiraciones de ellas y los sollozos apagados de él, sabe que hizo mal y lo lamenta mucho, pero en el momento no pensó las cosas, no le importó nada y se dejó hacer, de todas formas no entiende la reacción de Leni; es Lucy la que rompe el silencio

.-nos has dicho mucho, tal vez demasiado pero no sé qué pasó entonces, no fue “eso” lo que la afectó, yo la vi salir muy contenta de tu cuarto, incluso cantaba bajito.-

.-no parece haber sido el contacto físhico el que provocó este problema en nuestra hermana mayor, mmmm… ¿"dishes" que mientras eshtaba “shobre ti” eshtaba "dishiéndote" algunas tonterías? ¿qué tonterías?.-

Mientras piensa intentando recordar, Lincoln se limpia los ojos, acordarse del momento ahora mismo se le hace más un acto de masoquismo que algo que unas horas antes se le antojaba agradable, pero aun así hace un esfuerzo

.- primero me hablaba así como en las series románticas que salen en la televisión o en las viejas películas románticas que ve la tía Ruth, muy sobre actuadas, pero antes… antes de eso me contó un episodio del que jamás pensé que se acordara, una vez que entré al baño y ella estaba desvistiéndose para entra en la regadera y….-

.-espera, espera.- interrumpe Lucy.-¿qué tiene que ver eso?.-

.-ella lo recordaba muy claramente, me habló de la cara que puse, me dijo que me dejó verla porque le parecía que la había visto con un “embobamiento de niño” y que le “gustó que la viera así”, “no con morbo sino con una especie de hechizo, tu cara reflejaba amor” en sus propias palabras.-

Lucy exclama

.-¿estamos hablando de amor? ¿Leni cree que estabas enamorado de ella? o más bien ¿Leni te vio con ojos de amor? ¿se enamoró de ti? Sabemos que, al parecer cree que eres el único hombre que siempre la trató bien, nunca burlas, nunca abusos, ni insultos ni nada, solo comprensión y amor, si Leni solo pudo ver eso en ti, es lógico que pensara eso.-

Lisa interrumpe

.-así que la pshique de nuestra hermana mayor se fabricó a shí mishma un modelo ideal de hombre con Lincoln, es la represhentación de todo lo poshitivo y bueno que ella podría deshear en un hombre ashí que, ¿por qué no tomarlo?, no creo que haya tenido una idea ashí de papá porque shu problema con losh hombres no era deshde niña, esto lo entiendo y me ha quedado claro, pero ¿Cuándo empezó ese problema y por qué?.- 

Lincoln tiene ya un plan que es muy simple, hablar directamente con Leni, necesita saber qué pasa con ella, por qué está cayendo en algo que ya creían superado, y si las teorías de sus hermanas son verdad, por qué pasó lo que pasó entre ellos, ¿qué hizo que ella se fijara en él, su hermano, de esa forma?, demasiadas preguntas de nuevo pero esta vez sí sabe cómo y dónde encontrar las respuestas.

Lucy y Lisa entienden que no hay otra forma pero su hermano las ataja

.-quiero ir yo solo, preguntarle todo y averiguar lo que está pasando, si vamos los tres no hablará, estará demasiado avergonzada y tal vez hasta enojada conmigo por haberles contado todo, por favor, déjenme hablar con ella a solas.-

Ambas hermanas asienten, entienden lo que pasa y están de acuerdo en que el asunto es delicado y necesita que sea tratado entre las menos personas posibles, pero ese no es el momento, Leni aun estará afectada por el episodio de la tarde y estará descansando o dormida, además ya es bastante tarde y no han escuchado que los llamen a cenar, así que los tres chicos suben despacio las escaleras del sótano hacia la cocina para ver qué sucede, el padre Loud está preparando desganadamente algunos emparedados con un surtido muy variopinto de ingredientes, así que los tres adivinan que Leni no está bien todavía y que habrá que buscar una mejor ocasión, cada uno saluda al padre y toma un sándwich, sale hacia la sala donde solo están las gemelas y Lynn, todas comiendo su respectiva cena, se siente el ambiente triste que embarga a los Loud en este tipo de momentos, todos callados, con caras de fastidio y tristeza, sin nada que los distraiga ni ganas de intentarlo, así que Lincoln se despide y va a su habitación, al llegar a ella cierra la puerta con llave y deja medio emparedado en el escritorio, tampoco tiene mucha hambre y no va a forzarse a comer, se acuesta y se gira hacia la pared, cuando ya se está durmiendo escucha la cerradura de su puerta y se levanta espantado, una silueta entra en la habitación cerrando rápidamente y hace que el chico se horrorice, no puede ser que Leni regrese después de lo pasado en la tarde, ¿qué está pasando por su cabeza? ¿acaso ya se volvió loca?, Lincoln levanta la vista lentamente al sentir junto a su cama una presencia, y se sorprende más cuando ve la cara de Lori, pero no una cara de enojo, es más bien una cara de extrañeza, la cara confusa que su hermana mayor que le dice

.-tenemos que hablar…-


	11. La otra cara de la moneda

Lori está frente a Lincoln y lo mira fijamente, después lo abraza mientras le dice con voz quebrada

.- Leni me acaba de contar algo que apenas creo, ayer vino a tu cuarto para hablar y terminaron haciendo algo horrible, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué hicieron eso?, Leni sigue estando en shock. yo sabia que algo malo le estaba pasando porque en casa de Bobby yo…-

Lincoln se zafa del abrazo interrumpiéndola

.-¿casa de Bobby? ¿fueron a casa de Ronnie Ann?.-

.-si, pero Leni se puso algo extraña y primero pensé que era por el calor, después estuvo normal casi toda la tarde, platicando y comiendo como si nada, pero después, en la carretera, estaba dormida y al parecer le dio un ataque de pánico que casi nos mata, apenas alcancé a esquivar los otros autos y en cuanto pude me orillé, Leni estaba horrorizada, me acordé de todo lo que había tenido que ayudarle a pasar desde que éramos niñas, la abracé, lloramos mucho, pensé que le volverían los ataques de pánico y todo eso, pero hace rato que mamá y papá nos dejaron, me contó lo de anoche, no puedo creerlo… ¿cómo pasó?....-

Lori calla mientras mira a Lincoln, el no está muy seguro de lo que pasa pero le dice

.-yo tampoco se muy bien como sucedió, ella entró aquí ya tarde, yo estaba dormido y me despertó, yo estaba un poco asustado porque no sabia como es que había entrado pero tenia otra llave….-

Lori le muestra la que tiene

.-lo sé, ella me la dio para que entrara por si estabas encerrado, la verdad, quería que hablara contigo pasara lo que pasara.-

.- … lo que pasó… mira… todavía no puedo asimilarlo bien, no se como es que Leni empezó a verme así.-

Lori frunce el ceño, al parecer no entiende lo que su hermano le dice

.-¿verte cómo? ¿de qué estás hablando?, Lincoln, ¡tu hermana está desolada!, ¡no entiende como hiciste para seducirla y casi violarla! ¿y ahora me dices que ella te ve diferente?, **¿ como querías que te viera después de eso? ¡¿acaso no estas consciente de todo lo que ha sufrido?!, ¡le dije que era inútil hablar contigo y a pesar de eso ella insistió! ¡sabía que negarías todo y de todas maneras vine porque Leni quiere saber por qué hiciste eso! ¡YO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE PASE ESTO! ¡PAPÁ Y MAMÁ TIENEN QUE ENTERARSE! ¡ESTÁS ENFERMO! ¡YO….-**

la puerta de Lincoln al cerrarse interrumpe el reclamo, y ambos voltean para quedarse helados, Leni está frente a ellos, está seria, diríase hasta algo enfadada, se acerca a Lori y le dice en voz baja

.-Lori, te pedí este favor porque pensé que podrías tender un puente entre él y yo, si haces este escándalo todos van a enterarse y esta familia acabará peor que como pudo haber terminado después de lo de la mala suerte.-

.- **¡pero Leni…**.-

.-pero nada Lori.- la voz de Leni suena vacilante .-Lincoln no hizo nada malo, entendiste todo al revés, fui yo la que vino aquí para hablar con él, pero al verlo no pude contenerme… lo deseaba tanto….-

Leni rompe en llanto, un llanto apagado y amargo, ella siente más que nadie el haber tenido ese momento de debilidad y sus hermanos presentes no aciertan a hacer nada más que a abrazarla, pasa un momento en el que solo se escucha el sollozo apagado de Leni, después parece serenarse y se dirige a Lincoln

.-perdóname Lincoln, no sé en qué estaba pensando, debo haberte parecido un monstruo en ese momento, yo…yo….-

.-no Leni, me da vergüenza aceptarlo pero, después del beso ya no supe nada, solo quería saber que se sentía tocarte y no me importó lo que pasara después….-

Lori dice escandalizada

.-¡lo sabía! Eres un enfermo, sabías que era tu hermana y no te importó, Leni está enferma y….-

Un grito de Leni la hace callar

.- **¡NO ESTOY ENFERMA! ¡YA NO ESTOY ENFERMA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO OTRA VEZ!**.-

Lincoln y Lori miran a la Leni que se ha levantado frente a ellos, enojada y con un gesto extraño, podría decirse que se ha transformado en otra

**.-¡siempre quise ser como todas! ¡Siempre quise ser normal! poder jugar o correr, estar con cualquiera de ustedes sin que tuvieran que repetirme las cosas o hablarme como si fuera estúpida y no entendiera nada, diez y seis años de esto han sido suficientes, ESCUCHA ESTO Y ESCÚCHALO BIEN, LORAINE MARIE LOUD, NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ESTOY ENFERMA O LO LAMENTARÁS….-**

El tono de  Leni ha sido tan duro que Lori asiente sin pronunciar palabra, Lincoln se acerca y abraza a su hermana quien parece calmarse al solo contacto con él

.-po-por favor Leni, no te enojes, Lori ha estado contigo cuidándote desde que eran niñas y te ha visto así todo el tiempo, tienes que entender que siempre has sido y serás su hermanita, te quiere y te va a cuidar siempre, pase lo que pase y si nos necesitas, si me necesitas, siempre estaré para ti.-

Leni solo asiente en silencio y gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, corresponde con un fuerte apretón al abrazo de Lincoln y le tiende la mano a Lori diciéndole

.-perdón hermana, no quiero que peleemos de nuevo, vamos a nuestra habitación a descansar.-

Lori le toma la mano a su hermana, se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación, Leni se acerca a darle un beso a Lincoln, pero en lugar de dárselo en la mejilla lo toma desprevenido dándole uno muy profundo en la boca, Lincoln se queda congelado, Leni se separa, tiene de nuevo ese aire de misterio y lujuria envolviéndola, el chico suda frío, la mano de Leni ha subido hasta la cabeza de su hermano y le alborota el pelo, baja hasta la barbilla y le levanta la cara para decirle

.- ¿te convencí? ¿Verdad que soy una buena actriz?, no te preocupes Linky, Lori no tiene como evitar que seas mío de nuevo.-

Y con una risilla baja sale de la habitación.


	12. El tiempo muerto

Lincoln está asustado, muy asustado, Leni, esa Leni que acaba de salir de su habitación no es su hermana, ¡es un demonio!, es el demonio sobre el que Lucy ya le había advertido, y el pensó que todo se resolvería, que su hermana mayor estaba consciente del terrible error que cometieron la noche del sábado, que trataría, si no de olvidarlo, si de no repetirlo y buscar un especialista para quitarse eso de la cabeza, al menos es lo que él quería hacer, pero al parecer la guerra no había terminado, necesitaba buscar a sus aliadas, ahora si estaba seguro de necesitarlas, había sido una necedad pensar que podría arreglar todo el solo, el chico estaba aterrado de asomarse al pasillo y que esa diablesa lo viera, hasta ese punto le temía, esperó un rato tratando de leer algunos comics, matando tiempo, creyendo que así se aseguraba de que Leni estuviera en su habitación, de que se durmiera o saliera, de que desapareciera lo suficiente para que él pudiera salir a buscar ayuda, cuando paso un rato y no escuchó ningún ruido pegó la oreja a la puerta, no escuchaba nada, abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros para echar una mirada al pasillo, nadie a la vista, ya seguro de la situación salió de su habitación con una cautela apenas comparable a la primera vez que buscó el punto dulce en vanzilla, se acercó a la puerta de Lisa y Lily esperando encontrar a la primera dentro, para su alivio estaba sentada dándole la espalda, haciendo un experimento que burbujeaba despacio, se acercó despacio hablándole

.- Lisa, Lisa, necesito que me ayuden, Leni se ha vuelto….-

algo no estaba bien, su hermana menor no solo no le había respondido con el enojo acostumbrado de cuando la interrumpían al trabajar, ni siquiera se había movido, Lincoln se acercó a verla y la encontró dormida, respiraba lenta y acompasadamente, tenia un gesto tranquilo y el chico pensó que estaría muy cansada, de modo que la cargó y la llevó a su cama, una vez descalzada y tapada, Lincoln salió procurando no hacer ruido no sin antes asomarse a la cuna de Lily y verla dormida también, al salir del cuarto se extrañó de que la casa Loud estuviera tan silenciosa, era domingo y por la hora… ahora que lo recordaba, no sabía que hora era, estando en el cuarto de sus hermanas menores todo le pareció muy obscuro así que fue de nuevo a su habitación a ver la hora, eran las 9 de la noche, había pasado mucho tiempo esperando a que Leni no estuviera a la vista, pero no había escuchado que papá los llamara a cenar, tal vez estaba demasiado concentrado en leer algo que no escuchó pero, ¿por qué nadie vino por él? siempre que alguien no bajaba a cenar los padres gritaban a mas no poder o alguien era enviado por el que se hubiera tardado, esta vez no habia sido así, de modo que bajó extrañado, al llegar a la cocina vio todo limpio, algunos restos de  la comida de sándwiches de la tarde pero nada más, solo una jarra de agua de sabor a medio terminar, en la sala no estaba nadie tampoco y eso le extrañó, no era tan tarde como para que la familia hubiera dejado ya la televisión, lo de Leni no habia sido tan grave como para que Lynn no estuviera viendo el football o las gemelas le disputaran el control para intentar ver algún capitulo repetido de su caricatura favorita, Lincoln estaba cada vez más extrañado, ¿qué está pasando?, sube las escaleras en silencio, y va a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, toca sin obtener respuesta, se atreve a entrar con cuidado, ambas están dormidas, pero algo llama la atención de Lincoln, no tienen la pijama puesta, siguen con ropa de día y solo están sobre sus camas, respiran despacio como Lisa y no responden cuando su hermano las llama, esto es raro, muy raro, sale de ahí y camina silencioso, casi flotando, al cuarto de luna y Luan, hay que ser muy cuidadoso ya que esa zona es de mucho peligro, la habitación de Leni está enfrente y  no quiere que por ningún motivo lo vea, no llama a la puerta, simplemente hace girar la perilla y entra, todo esta a obscuras y Lincoln apenas puede ver, cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la obscuridad ve a sus hermanas tiradas en el piso, apenas puede evitar gritar mientras corre a ayudarlas, ambas están dormidas y respiran sin problemas, lento y regular, como Lisa al principio y Lynn y Lucy también, Lincoln no ha revisado pero supone que las gemelas estarán también dormidas, el chico levanta con algo de trabajo a sus hermanas mayores y las acuesta juntas en la cama de Luan, jamás podría subir a luna a la cama superior de la litera, hace lo mismo que con Lisa descalzándolas y tapándolas, sale procurando no hacer ruido y vacila, solo le queda una habitación por revisar y no quiere hacerlo, no debe hacerlo pero la puerta que esta justo frente a él lo llama, si todas están dormidas seguramente Lori también lo está y muy seguramente sus padres igual, pero, ¿y Leni?... Lincoln tiembla de solo pensar en ella, piensa en huir, en refugiarse en casa de Clyde para escapar pero un ruido lo detiene y la imagen que tiene frente a sí lo congela, la puerta frente a el se abre y aparece Leni, hermosa y seductora como nunca antes, con un gesto inocente y una mirada que ha convertido en piedra a su hermano menor, sale desnuda y no deja nada a la imaginación pues no se cubre, el peliblanco confirma el gran tamaño de los senos de su hermana y se estremece al bajar la vista recorriendo su estómago donde el ombligo es apenas una línea mas obscura y el monte de venus está cubierto por una brizna de “césped” amarillo, las piernas de muslos delgados pero de forma elegante y las pantorrillas que acaban en unos pies mas pequeños de lo que supondría, rematan el cuadro; Leni es ya una mujer físicamente hablando y Lincoln no duda de que lo sea mentalmente también, Leni ríe mirando a su hermano y este se da cuenta de que una tremenda erección se ve en sus pantalones, el chico trata de huir pero no tendrá éxito, su hermana se revela como una rápida y fuerte amazona que le cierra el paso al mismo tiempo que lo abraza, Lincoln esta prensado por dos brazos bastante fuertes y apretado contra los senos exuberantes de su esa rubia que tiene el rostro de su hermana pero que desconoce por la actitud, lo lleva en vilo a su habitación mientras ríe y le dice

.-JAJAJAJAJAJA, hermanito, no pensaste que te escaparías tan fácilmente ¿verdad?, no iba a dejarte ir después de confesar mi engaño, además ya estaba todo preparado, hubiera sido un desperdicio no aprovechar que todos están “dormidos”.-

Lincoln forcejea pero empieza a cansarse, no cree poder escapar de un abrazo tan firme, no puede usar las manos pero intenta patear a su hermana, quien solo ríe más fuerte mientras le dice

.- ¡oye! ¡eso duele!, no te esfuerces demasiado, no quiero que pierdas energías porque las vas a necesitar.-

Lincoln sabe lo que eso significa y duplica sus intentos de zafarse hasta que Leni lo avienta en su cama, la nueva cama y lo señala desafiante

.-vamos Linky, sé que deseas esto tanto como yo, lo que te detiene es que somos hermanos ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, yo hasta hace unas horas también lo pensaba así, pero estoy dispuesta a romper esa barrera.-

Lincoln intenta su último escape pero en cuanto trata de levantarse un golpe seco al estómago lo derriba, el chico está a punto de vomitar y trata de jalar aire mientras Leni le dice

.- está bien, quería que tuviéramos una noche tranquila y romántica pero si lo que quieres es que te viole puedo hacerlo, **¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿eh? Dímelo, dime que en realidad eso que vi en tus ojos ese día no era amor, era solo el deseo estúpido de un niñito, dime que jamás me viste con amor real, si solo era deseo lo que estaba en tu mente entonces te voy a dar el sexo más sucio y salvaje que tendrás en toda tu vida pero, cada vez que recuerdes lo que pasó aquí, te van a doler tanto el cuerpo y la mente que vas a ser incapaz de tocar a otra mujer** ; compadezco a esa niña Ronnie, casi te venera en su pared con tu foto dentro de un corazón JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si supiera lo que está a punto de pasar….-

Lincoln está asombrado con lo que su hermana le ha dicho, en realidad no está enamorado de Ronnie pero sabe que ella lo ama y sería terrible que supiera lo que está pasando aquí y ahora, Leni empieza a amarrar a su hermano de las manos con la sábana de la cama, Lincoln de pronto le dice

.-e-espera Leni, no hace falta que me amarres, primero hablemos.-

.-¿de qué hay que hablar Lincoln?, tu posición está muy clara, no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, lo de anoche fue sexo, solo eso ¿verdad?, ahora iba a ser distinto, yo quería que fueras el primer hombre en mi vida, el que se había ganado mi virginidad y mi corazón con una vida de detalles y cuidados, el único que nunca me faltó al respeto ni trató de aprovecharse de mí, el que me tuvo la paciencia suficiente no solo enseñándome a manejar sino en todo lo que yo necesitaba o no entendía, ahora solo tengo a un niño atemorizado y a punto de llorar, ¿Dónde está el hombre que se perdió conmigo anoche eh? Yo sé que te gusto también como mujer pero ya te lo dije, si mi primera vez la tengo que tener a la fuerza que así sea, pero va a ser contigo, porque me lo juré y porque te lo mereces, si decides colaborar es tu decisión.-

Esto último es dicho con un dejo de decepción que extraña al peliblanco, ¿Leni realmente quiere esto?, ¿no es una segunda personalidad loca ni nada por el estilo?, Lincoln se sienta y pregunta

.-Leni, ¿seguro que es real? ¿Todo lo que dijiste ahora es cierto?.-

Leni se sienta en la cama también y siente un poco de frío por lo que se tapa con la sabana con la que intentaba amarrar a su hermano

.-¡claro que sí tonto!,... n-no se me ha olvidado nada de lo que has hecho por mí; me acuerdo de ese día que llegue en la noche y… y….-

.- ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo que tú hayas salido de noche sola nunca.-

Leni empieza a llorar, se nota que es algo que le duele mucho, Lincoln no puede evitar acercarse a consolarla y para su sorpresa ella lo tira en la cama y se acurruca a su lado, él la abraza y la calma pasándole la mano por el pelo, así pasa un rato hasta que ella deja de llorar y le dice

.-era el día de entrada a clases, yo acababa de pasar al segundo semestre en la prepa, no sé si recuerdas que peleé con Lori porque nos habían invitado a una fiesta y ella no quería ir, Bobby tenia trabajo y saldría tarde, el capitán del equipo de football en persona me había invitado y yo me sentía soñada, jamás me habían invitado a mí personalmente a nada, siempre era a Lori o a Bobby y ellos me llevaban, estaba con ellos hasta que se aburrían o yo me ponía rara y nos íbamos, esta vez yo estaba dispuesta a ir, acompañada o sola si era necesario, fingí dormirme y cuando Lori se durmió salí de la casa, sabía que nunca cerrábamos la puerta y papá y mamá esa noche no tenían clase de baile así que no hubo problemas, me cambié en la cochera y me fui, caminé bastante pero al fin llegué a la fiesta, de inmediato me recibieron los chicos del equipo y todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, me cuidé mucho de no beber nada con alcohol porque sabía lo que podía pasarme, no quería que nadie viera esa parte de mí, esa Leni que tanto odiaba, pero después uno de ellos empezó a ponerse pesado y llegó Jack a defenderme, me sentía un poco mal y me llevó al piso de arriba con el pretexto de acompañarme al baño para refrescarme, ¡maldito!, al subir de repente me empujó a una habitación a obscuras y dentro ya estaban otros cuatro tipos….-

Leni no puede evitar llorar de rabia al acordarse, Lincoln está asombrado con lo que su hermana le cuenta y está enojado por lo que cree está por serle descubierto, Leni continua

.-… empezaron a tocarme el pecho y el trasero mientras me decían cosas horribles, que me iban a violar, hacerme mujer y su perra, empezaron a empujarme hasta una cama y al caer un de ellos se me tiró encima y empezó a romperme el vestido y yo… yo….-

El peliblanco está furioso y Leni se da cuenta, lo abraza calmándolo

.-Linky cálmate, estas temblando, no pasó nada, déjame acabar de contarte.-

Lincoln respira profundo y a pesar de que lágrimas de impotencia ruedan ya por sus mejillas, se tranquiliza con esto último

.-… cuando me sentía pérdida me vino una furia incontrolable, empecé a patear y tirar rasguños como loca, esos infelices no se merecían ni lamer el suelo que yo pisara, ¿de dónde creían que yo iba a ser su juguete?, no sé ni cómo me los quité de encima, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que caminaba por la calle sola, con el vestido hecho pedazos y que todo el cuerpo me dolía, afortunadamente era ya bastante tarde y no encontré a nadie en el camino de vuelta, en cuanto llegué a la casa entré a la cochera, tenía que ponerme algo de ropa y ahí había dejado mi pijama, ¿te acuerdas que cuando entré estabas en la cocina comiéndote un pudín? Me preguntaste qué hacia afuera y….-

.-que si caminabas dormida… si, me acuerdo, te lo pregunté porque te vi un rasguño y un golpe en la cara, pe-pensé que te habías caído y que regresabas a acostarte, no sabía que habías salido, nunca se me ocurrió; hermana, que horrible ha de haber sido esa noche para ti.-

.-no tanto, esa noche tú me abrasaste y me consolaste sin saber nada, me trajiste una cobija y me arropaste en el sofá hasta que me quedé dormida ¿lo recuerdas?, en la mañana estabas dormido junto a mí, apenas cabíamos en el sofá y al girarme te tiré, pero fuiste el mejor hermano en el peor momento y eso jamás se me olvidará.-

Lincoln la abraza y lloran juntos por un rato, Leni retoma su historia

.-después de esa noche la escuela hervía de chismes sobre mí, esos cobardes habían corrido el rumor de que no solo ellos sino todo el equipo se había acostado conmigo, Lori estaba horrorizada y me pregunto qué pasaba, yo tuve que admitir mi fuga nocturna y aceptar un regaño más que merecido, afortunadamente los amigos de Lori que fueron a la fiesta estuvieron desmintiéndolo, y la mayoría no lo creyó, pero fue porque me creían tan tonta que ni de eso era capaz, me sentí muy mal por todo, estaba asqueada de la vida, intenté suicidarme pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo, mis pastillas las tenía mamá y no se me ocurrió una forma más efectiva, no fui capaz de nada.-

Leni llora desconsolada ante el gesto triste de su hermano quien la acompaña en su llanto

.-después de eso no pude ver a ningún hombre sin sentir asco, solo papá, “pop pop” y tú eran quienes estaban a salvo de mi rechazo, ustedes eran los únicos tres que siempre fueron buenos conmigo, ni siquiera Bobby o tu amigo Clyde, sus padres eran como mujeres para mi así que no contaban y….-

Lincoln por fin sabe lo que pasó, ese era el temor que Leni tuvo por un tiempo, era obvio que un trauma así afectaría de forma tan negativa a alguien tan sensible como su hermana

.-lo había notado pero nunca se me ocurrió que fuera por algo tan aterrador, pero después de que te golpearon ya no estaba, ¿qué pasó? Fue el golpe lo que te cambió?.-

Leni se levanta de improviso envuelta en la sábana, está nerviosa y se le nota demasiado, Lincoln también se incorpora y se acerca a su hermana mientras le pregunta

.-¿qué pasa Leni?.-

Ella se voltea a verlo y le dice

.-Esto que voy a contarte es el secreto más sagrado después de mi amor hacia ti y no puedes contárselo a nadie….-


	13. Ver la luz

Leni empuja suavemente a Lincoln a la cama y se acuesta junto a él, lo obliga a desnudarse y se tapan con el cobertor,  ya han pasado el límite de nuevo pero ahora Lincoln está convencido de que su hermana no está loca, solo muy confundida y en su bondad desmedida quiere ayudarla, ella le dice

.-esto que estoy a punto de contarte es algo que me hará avergonzarme por toda la vida, pero que me liberó, quiero que seas el único que lo sepa y el único que me juzgue, tanto te quiero que si tú me condenas me iré y jamás volverán a saber de mí, pero si me perdonas seré siempre tu apoyo en lo que decidas hacer aunque… aunque no estés conmigo… si quieres a Ronnie Ann por mi está bien, no es mala y te adora… yo puedo tragarme este amor… pero no quiero que me odies por ello o por lo que voy a decirte….-

De nuevo Leni llora sus más amargas lágrimas, parecería que después de tanto llanto no habría de donde pudiera tener más, pero a cada nueva confesión se deshace en agua salada que mana de sus ojos, los cuales empiezan a hincharse un poco por tallarlos, Lincoln solo acierta a decirle

.-Leni, no hay modo de que yo te odie ni que deje de quererte, eres mi hermana y has estado conmigo toda mi vida, no creo que lo que hayas hecho sea algo que me haga pensar diferente.-

.-e-está bien, entonces escucha, ¿recuerdas el día de mi último ataque? ¿el día que te enteraste que estaba mal?.-

Lincoln solo asiente

.-la mañana siguiente me sentía peor que otras veces, no dormí bien, tenía un zumbido en la cabeza que no me dejaba en paz y todo me dolía, entrar al baño fue una tortura y soportar a Lola quejándose peor, afortunadamente la hiciste callar, yo no sé qué habría pasado si se hubiera quejado más tiempo, estaba muy mal, pero cuando Lynn me golpeó la cabeza todo se hizo claro en mi mente, el verdadero golpe que me liberó fue ese, en ese instante se me ocurrió todo, recordé que “pop pop” me había estado distrayendo con su rifle de tiro de cuando fue a la guerra y me lo dio para que siguiera armándolo y desarmándolo, no solo aprendí a hacerlo sino que también me enseñó a limpiarlo y hasta me llevó con él a practicar el tiro, luego de eso todo fue fácil, solo lo tomé y lo metí a una maleta de deporte de Lynn con algunas raquetas, no sé cómo es que Lori no sospechó cuando le dije que iba a jugar tenis, jamás lo había hecho, lo de Harriet fue una broma para despistar, si me creían loca era el momento, después llegué a la escuela y puse manos a la obra.-

Lincoln solo ha escuchado a su hermana en silencio, en la mente se agolpaban mil preguntas que se van contestando poco a poco mientras Leni continua relatando lo que pasó ese día

.-lo primero fue pasar el detector de metales de la puerta pero después de dos veces de pasar y de sacar dos raquetas viejas, mis llaves y cosas así de la maleta, el vigilante se dio por vencido, no podía creer que fuera tan fácil, lo siguiente fue esperar hasta una hora antes del receso, pedí permiso de ir al baño y fui a mi casillero por la maleta, había dejado ya las raquetas fuera de la maleta así que no hubo problema, lo que hice después fue lo más desagradable, estuve merodeando por un rato cerca de la sala de maestros esperando a ver al Sr. Jackson, ese sucio maestro que se sentía irresistible para cualquier mujer y que asediaba a maestras y alumnas por igual, cuando apareció lo abordé y empecé a hablar coquetamente con él, de inmediato se creyó lo que le decía y lo hice seguirme hasta el techo del edificio principal, sabia como entrar porque alguna vez Lori me contó que había subido con Bobby para salirse de clases y algunos amigos rudos de Luna subían a fumar a escondidas, cuando llegamos él se acercó un poco al borde como para asegurarse de que nadie nos viera, yo ya había armado el rifle antes y solo me faltaba ponerle el cañón, lo cual era rápido, solo un clic y ya, al voltear, el sr. Jackson se quedó boquiabierto, le dije que se hincara y lo desmayé de un culatazo, lo amarré con una calceta de Lynn que estaba en la maleta y el par se lo metí en la boca, después….-

Leni ha contado todo esto con apenas algún cambio de entonación en la voz, Lincoln casi está pensando en una grabación o en una lectura impersonal, mira a su hermana esperando verla seria o con la mirada perdida pero ella esta con la mirada baja, los ojos llorosos y la cara triste, está sacando todo lo que la ha estado atormentando y esta catarsis en voz baja es el escape definitivo, Lincoln vuelve a abrazarla mientras ella continua

.-…después todo fue sencillo, cuando sonó la campaña para salir a almorzar yo ya estaba lista y en posición para disparar, hacerlo sin mirilla es difícil pero sabía que si usaba una el reflejo podía delatarme, por eso el primer tiro no fue tan bueno como yo esperaba, debí haber tomado más tiempo pero el ansia de vengarme pudo más, por eso ese chico sobrevivió….-

ahora Lincoln entiende todo, interrumpe a Leni hablando despacio y respondiendo sus interrogantes

.-claro, por eso lo trataste así el día del discurso en el monumento, él sabía lo que te había hecho y tú sabias lo que le hiciste, probablemente él adivinó en ese momento que tú lo habías herido y por eso lloraba, que cobarde.-

Leni continua mientras se pega más a su hermano

.-el segundo disparo fue preciso, ya había encontrado el punto de tiro y no fallaría de nuevo, cayeron Verónica, Jack, Dilton, Reggie y otro pelirrojo que no supe cómo se llamaba, mi venganza estaba completa,  después de eso solo hacía falta atar cabos, así que me volví, limpié el rifle y metí el cañón en la boca del sr. Jackson, él estaba despertando y creó que intentaba gritar, yo solo jalé el gatillo y ni siquiera volteé a verlo, era una basura que quiso hacerle a muchas chicas lo que ellos intentaron conmigo, así que se lo merecía, después solo bajé y un poco antes de llegar abajo me golpeé yo misma con el borde de un escalón y ahí mismo caí, pensé que viendo el charco de sangre cerca de donde yo estaba pensarían que me golpearon antes de que el terrorista hubiera subido, lo que no calculé es que Lori se hubiera arriesgado a buscarme, cuando me encontró yo estaba todavía consciente pero el golpe fue muy duro, apenas pude recordar lo de Harriet para despistarla a ella….-

El silencio en la habitación de Lincoln es tan pesado que podría cortarse con cuchillo, el chico está digiriendo como puede todo lo que su hermana acaba de contarle, todo fue una conjura que armó en un momento de inteligencia suprema, posiblemente incluso antes del tratamiento y la operación ella ya estaba recuperando en cierto grado todo el potencial que ahora podía utilizar sin traba alguna; Leni ya no lloraba, solo estaba en silencio, en posición fetal y vuelta a la pared, parecía que la vida se le había escapado con la última palabra mencionada y que solo su cuerpo yacía inerte a un lado del de su hermano, Lincoln no llegó a pensar eso porque estaba caliente y sentía apenas su respiración, lenta y calmada, tal vez demasiado; después de un rato Leni habló de nuevo

.-¿me odias hermano? ¿soy un monstruo que debe irse y olvidarse de esta familia?.-

Lincoln la abrazó por la espalda y le dijo

.-no, al contrario, estoy admirado de que hayas podido planear y hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo y que todo haya resultado tan bien, que te escaparas de la policía y de todos nosotros sin ningún problema, me asombras y te admiro.-

Leni se vuelve bruscamente a ver a su hermano y lo abraza mientras lo besa incontroladamente

.-¡lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que tú entenderías lo que hice y porqué lo hice, jajajaja por eso te amo hermanito, tu corazón es demasiado noble y….-

Lincoln la tranquiliza

.-espera Leni, espera, ¡Leni!, entiendo todo lo que pasó y entiendo tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste, sé que de haberlos denunciado ellos hubieran escapado de la cárcel sin problemas, pero creo que matarlos fue demasiado, aunque de haber podido yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, igual violaste la ley, pero hiciste justicia, yo no puedo condenarte por nada.- porque te quiero demasiado y aunque creo que fuiste muy lejos, solo tú decidirás si hiciste bien o no.-

Leni se sonríe, entiende lo que su hermano le ha dicho y sabe que de alguna u otra forma está perdonada; pasará un  buen rato en que ambos están uno en los brazos del otro, pero no duermen, solo esperan que alguno inicie lo que saben inevitable a estas alturas.


End file.
